Twin Flames
by Fleuretty
Summary: Su destino siempre fue estar juntos, pero tuvieron que perderse el uno al otro más de una vez para lograrlo. [Continuación de Sueños, UA del manga de Hellsing, con universos de mi invención. BeruSeras]
1. Primer encuentro -Amelie y Calvin-

**_Disclaimer:_** _Amelie Voltaire, Jean Pierre Voltaire y Calvin Rossi pertenecen a Morniemacar y a su UA inspirado para la creación de un capítulo de Magical Random, proyecto en conjunto y actualmente suspendido. Twin Flames es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Symphonic metal Epica, tomada de su álbum "Requiem for the Indifferent" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

 **Twin Flames**

 _Your eternal my love._ _~Mi amor, tu eres eterno~_

 _For me your all there ever was._ _~Para mi eres todo lo que había~_

 _Every limit overcome._ _~Cada límite a superar~_

 _As we are tangled we are one._ _~Mientras estamos enredados nos volvemos uno~_

 _Words are left unsaid, burning in my head._ _~Palabras que no se dijeron arden en mi cabeza~_

 _Now I only wish I could hold you again._ _~Ahora desearía poder abrazarte de nuevo~_

 _Being there with you, I feel at ease._ _~Estando contigo me siento cómodo~_

 _Being there with you is all I ever need,_ _~Estando contigo sería todo~_

 _I ever need, my one belief_ _~Lo que necesito, mi única creencia~_

* * *

 **Primer encuentro**

 **Amelie y Calvin**

París, Francia; 1915.

Amelie Voltaire tenía 18 años cuando se comprometió con Calvin Rossi, antes de que él partiera a la guerra junto a su hermano mayor, Jean Pierre Voltaire. Calvin era un gran amigo de la infancia de Jean y conocía a Amelie desde que era un bebé; siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero jamás había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos hasta que la chica tomó la iniciativa, robándole su primer beso. Él siendo un soldado y ella una enfermera, no habían tenido oportunidad de despedirse más íntimamente, así que Calvin partió lleno de promesas y palabras sin decir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Paris, 29 de Julio._

 _Para mi amado Calvin:_

 _Espero de todo corazón que tú y Jean hayan llegado bien a Bielorrusia. Me siento tan mal porque los hombres que más quiero en este mundo están tan lejos de casa, pero tengan presente que estoy muy orgullosa de ambos y que quiero regalos cuando estén de regreso._

 _Aquí todo es igual de aburrido, papá y mamá trabajando en la taberna y yo atareada en el hospital. Hay escases de médicos porque los más capacitados los han enviado a los campamentos militares y simplemente no nos damos abasto; al parecer hay un brote de tuberculosis a las afueras de la ciudad y muchos forasteros acuden a pedir ayuda, ¡es un caos! He pasado algunas noches en vela, quisiera poder hacer más por esas pobres almas, en especial por los niños pequeños, pero no puedo… ¡Qué dios los tenga en su gloria!_

 _Trato de visitar los suburbios cada vez que puedo y visitar a tus padres, ellos están muy bien; al parecer todos quieren estar abarrotados de provisiones por si la guerra alcanza Francia, ya que no se dan abasto ellos también. ¡Tendremos una boda esplendorosa!_

 _Perdona que no extienda más la carta, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir durante el día y estoy quedándome dormida sobre la mesa, temo babear la carta y que te llegue con algo más que solo mis enormes deseos de verte._

 _Siempre tuya, Amelie Voltaire._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Bielorrusia, 12 de agosto._

 _A la señorita Amelie Voltaire, mi mignonette:_

 _Me hubiera gustado recibir la carta con todo y tu saliva, así tendría parte de tu aroma impregnado en ella, mejor que una carta perfumada con un perfume de rosas que ya he comprado y espero entregarte antes de navidad. Lamento la demora, pero el correo tarda mucho en llegar, tienen que pasar por cientos de filtros para asegurarse de que no haya mensajes del enemigo y esas cosas._

 _Jean y yo estamos bien, lo han ascendido de rango, ¿puedes creerlo? Aunque muchos dudan de su capacidad por ser citadino, los ha dejado callados muchas veces con sus habilidades y su temple al mando de nuestras misiones. Nos establecimos en una zona estratégica, pero hasta ahora todo ha estado tranquilo._

 _Me preocupa el brote de tuberculosis que mencionas, no te expongas demasiado, por favor. Eres la persona más bondadosa que conozco y sé que gustosa darías tu vida por salvar las de esas personas, pero no podemos ir en contra de los designios del señor, Amelie. Debes prometerme que no te exigirás demasiado, que si algo te llegara a pasar no sé que haría, simplemente no podría seguir viviendo en un mundo donde ya no estés._

 _Gracias por visitar a mis padres, ellos me han escrito también y dijeron lo mismo, al parecer podremos casarnos en Notre Dame, como siempre lo deseaste._

 _Tuyo, Calvin Rossi._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _París, 3 de septiembre._

 _Para el joven más apuesto del mundo, Calvin Rossi:_

 _¡He esperado una eternidad por tu respuesta! De no ser porque llegó junto con la carta de Jean hubiera jurado que ya te habías olvidado de mí._

 _Han pasado tantas cosas, Calvin. Las jornadas en el hospital son eternas, estoy muy cansada pero feliz de saber que puedo ayudar de alguna forma. He estado un poco enferma, ya sabes, tos y algo de fiebre, lo normal en mí, pero no puedo dejar de trabajar; he visto un vestido de novia hermoso y quisiera poder comprarlo con mis ahorros, después de prometerme Notre Dame no puedo exigirte también el vestido_

 _Debo terminar la carta, me siento algo cansada y quisiera dormir un poco, los horarios de labor se han extendido por la escases de personal y me quedan escasas cinco horas para dormir un poco. Espero ansiosa ese perfume de rosas, solo tú sabes lo mucho que amo su fragancia._

 _Cuídate mucho y cuida el trasero de Jean, no se le vaya a subir la fama a la cabeza y se confié demasiado._

 _Siempre tuya, Amelie Voltaire._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Antes de que Calvin recibiera la última carta de Amelie, llegó un telegrama urgente para Jean Pierre Voltaire; su hermana menor había contraído tuberculosis y sus padres le suplicaban que regresara a casa. Él y Calvin regresaron a París el 18 de septiembre de 1915, donde encontraron a la chica en su lecho de muerte.

— ¡Amelie! ¿Me escuchas? Soy Calvin, Jean está aquí también… te he traído el perfume de rosas que te prometí… abre los ojos, mignonette, por favor… — El joven tomó la mano de la chica y besó su dorso, dejando que el llanto brotara de sus ojos.

— Cal-vin… Jean… están aquí… —abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo, él solo hablar era desgastante en ese momento. Observó el rostro de su amado mientras retiraba con sus dedos las lágrimas que le impedían admirar el hermoso color verde de sus ojos.

— ¡Amelie, no me dejes, por favor! Recuerda que vamos a casarnos en Notre Dame, tenemos que ir por el vestido que quieres y en navidad vamos a anunciar la fecha de la boda… recuerda que te necesito conmigo, Jean también te necesita, todos te necesitamos… por favor… — Jamás se había sentido tan impotente. El hermoso azul de los ojos de su querida Amelie había perdido el brillo que tanto amaba, su cabello rubio se veía opaco y su rostro demacrado por la enfermedad, pero seguía siendo hermosa para él.

— Lo siento… estoy muy cansada… dormiré un poco... Calvin, te amo tanto… Jean, te quiero, hermano. — cerró los ojos y ya no despertó de ese sueño.

Ambos amigos permanecieron un largo rato en la habitación de Amelie, pese a las advertencias de un posible contagio. Jean Pierre no podía creer que su amada hermana había fallecido; a pesar de la guerra las cosas iban relativamente bien para todos, ella se había comprometido con aquel que consideraba un hermano y el mejor prospecto y ahora ya no estaba, todo se había derrumbado tan repentinamente. Voltaire Abrazó al castaño fraternalmente, en ese momento solo se tenían el uno al otro, ya que habían perdido a la mujer que más querían en el mundo.

Volvieron a Bielorrusia después del entierro de la chica para continuar con su destino; Jean Pierre Voltaire murió el 31 de octubre en manos de un infiltrado alemán y Calvin Rossi falleció en marzo de 1916, durante la ofensiva del lago Naroch.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Y aquí está, la continuación de sueños. He decidido manejar universos alternos, para que el argumento final tenga un poco más de sentido (creo que está de mas decir que ese argumento es la reencarnación de Pip). Tomé prestados algunos personajes de un buen amigo, haciendo una especie de cross-over -Amelie es Seras y Calvin es Pip XD-

Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia es bien recibido ^^


	2. Segundo encuentro -Seras y Pip- 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Los diálogos y la ambientación del capítulo dos fueron basados del manga, tomando las traducciones al español del Fansub "The nosferatus clan gundams". Twin Flames es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Symphonic metal Epica, tomada de su álbum "Requiem for the Indifferent" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

 _We share a common energy ~Compartimos una energía en común~  
_

 _I've flown afar beyond the sea ~Volé lejos más allá del mar~_

 _To find the other side of me ~Para encontrar mi otra mitad~_

 _I've wanted long and patiently ~Esperé pacientemente mucho tiempo~  
_

 _To find the one to balance me ~Para encontrar a esa persona que me equilibre~  
_

 _to live without dubiety ~Para vivir sin incertidumbre~  
_

* * *

 **Segundo encuentro**

 **Seras y Pip**

Londres, Inglaterra; 1999.

Seras Victoria había permanecido en el salón totalmente en silencio, apartada en una esquina, observando a los nuevos reclutas. Walter había dicho que eran de confianza, pero al saber que eran mercenarios ella se mantenía recelosa. Ninguno de los presentes parecía percatarse de su presencia, debía admitir que estaba mejorando con sus poderes de vampiro.

— Capitán, ¿esto será igual que la última vez?

— ¿Entraremos de nuevo a una estación de policía? ¿o es un maldito rico que solo quiere darse el lujo de tener su propio ejército?

— Nada de eso, esta vez se sorprenderán… trabajaremos matando monstruos.

— ¡Jajajajaja! Ya, en serio jefe.

— Lo que él dijo es verdad. Sus enemigos serán ghouls y vampiros, los cuales no tienen edad para morir. Agua bendita esparcida en el demonio; una estaca clavada en su corazón; cortándole la cabeza, esas son las formas de matarlos. Volver el alma impura en cenizas alrededor de la cruz… Eso es lo que nosotros hacemos. Para más información, lean a Bram Stoker. —Integra Hellsing permaneció de pie frente a todos los hombres que no hacían más que mirarla con incredulidad. Estaba acostumbrada al escepticismo de las personas y le resultaba divertido abrirle los ojos a una realidad que cualquiera creería sacada de un libro de ficción.

— ¿Está bromeando? No existen esas cosas.

— Para ser más exacta, no conocen la verdad… porque nosotros no dejamos que la descubran. La organización Hellsing fue establecida hace un siglo; si nosotros no hubiéramos sido creados, ellos seguramente se hubieran establecido y la raza humana estaría gobernada por demonios. Estoy segura de que no entendieron lo que acabo de decir, así que véanlo por ustedes mismos. Este es nuestro enemigo: el vampiro.

—¿Qué? —Pip prestó atención por primera vez a la chica que estaba en un rincón cuando fue señalada por su nuevo jefe, parecía todo menos un vampiro. Se acercó a ella para verla mejor, era rubia y de grandes ojos azules, tenía cara de cachorro abandonado y un cuerpo como no había visto en mucho tiempo. —¿Eres un vampiro?

— Eso creo… — Seras no pudo evitar intimidarse ante el hombre que la observaba fijamente; llevaba un vendaje en el rostro que cubría su ojo izquierdo, pero eso no evitaba que su mirada fuera menos intensa. Su ojo era de un verde intenso y su piel era de un tono bronceado que combinaba perfectamente con su uniforme de tono olivo.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —Todos los presentes, incluido el capitán Bernadotte comenzaron a reír.

— Te dije que se reirían de mí.

— Creo que tenías razón. —Integra sabía que la draculina no se veía tan imponente como otros vampiros, pero no imaginó que se volvería la burla de todos.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente llamaste a Alucard?

— No… el probablemente los mataría. ¡Ok, muéstrales que es lo que tienes, oficial! Dales algo en que creer.

— ¡Entendido!

— ¡Jajaja! Si esa chica es un vampiro, entonces yo soy Frankenstein.

Ni siquiera pudo percatarse cuando la chica se acercó y con un solo movimiento de su dedo índice lo noqueó, arrojándolo al piso con el rostro cubierto de sangre.

— ¡Es un monstruo! No puedo… ¡no puedo ver! Y ella solo movió un dedo para derribarme.

— Les dije que soy un vampiro.

Pip la miró desde el piso, su fuerza era monstruosa, cualquier persona en su sano juicio saldría corriendo de ese lugar, ¿quién quiere enfrentarse a un vampiro? Pero algo en los ojos de la chica lo convenció de olvidar su miedo y aceptar el contrato con Hellsing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— ¿Por qué no le puedes dar al blanco a 4,500 metros?

— ¡Idiota! Eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no son perros de guerra? ¿No son lo mejor de lo mejor?

— ¡No! Incluso pegarle desde 500 metros es imposible con un rifle normal. Nadie puede, excepto que sea un monstruo.

Seras le pidió a uno de los chicos que le cediera su lugar en la práctica de tiro e hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer hasta ese momento, tratar de humillar e impresionar al odioso capitán Bernadotte; si con el título de monstruo, podía probarle que era igual de digna que todos sus hombres, no le importaba en absoluto. Enfocó su objetivo y disparó, destruyendo todos los blancos.

— ¡Si! ¿Qué decías?

— Mira de nuevo, tonta. Mataste a todos los rehenes. —Pip no se dejaba impresionar tan fácilmente, aunque ella se veía tan sensual cada vez que tomaba un arma. La rubia era como un perrito, deseosa de aprobación y él no se la daría sin molestarla un poco; debía reconocer que le encantaba el hecho de que centrara su atención en él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estaban en Santa Rosa, Brasil. Pip consideraba un milagro que hubieran escapado del incidente en Rio sin llamar más la atención. Ver a Alucard en acción fue aterrador incluso para un viejo perro de guerra como él, pero a Seras parecía que le había afectado mucho más. Salió por provisiones (al ser el único humano en tan peculiar grupo, tenía que velar pos sus necesidades) y la chica se le había pegado al momento, como si temiera quedarse a solas con aquel que llamaba maestro. La miró de reojo, se veía triste y ausente, sin su habitual y molesta energía.

— Oye, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh?

— Qué si estás bien, chica.

— Ah… si, gracias… — Seras se preguntó porque el repentino interés en ella. Aunque la verdad era que no estaba bien, la masacre de Rio le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Ella era un monstruo que debía combatir con otros monstruos, pero, ¿combatir con humanos inocentes? Ni siquiera era capaz de beber sangre de los empaques médicos. — Bueno, no… capitán, ¿si le digo algo, promete no reírse de mí?

— Antes que nada, soy tu capitán y es mi deber velar por mis chicos. Me gusta escucharlos y ayudar cada que me es posible… y bueno, tú ya eres un ganso salvaje. —Ella se había ganado el derecho a pertenecer al grupo, demostró sus habilidades y probó ser más que solo una chica molesta con un pecho increíble. La observó fijamente, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y su cabello rubio brillaba con la luz del sol, aunque tenía una capucha encima; su rostro se veía pálido pero hermoso, y la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó lo hizo cuestionarse si en verdad era una no-muerta.

— Gracias… En el hotel, bueno, mi maestro hizo todo un espectáculo, ¿no es verdad? Debimos causarle muchos problemas…

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Es parte del trabajo, he estado en peores circunstancias. —Pip señaló su parche mientras sonreía. — Además, una bella chica vale todos los problemas del mundo.

— ¡No es eso! — Seras se sonrojó levemente y negó con las manos. — En realidad, no sé si esté bien o mal lo que hacemos. Él dijo que la guerra es un juego en el que siempre debe perder alguien… pero no quiero matar personas inocentes.

— Seras, ¿antes de convertirte en vampiro, a que te dedicabas?

— ¿Eh? Yo, bueno, era policía.

— Policía… ¿y mataste a alguien haciendo tu labor?

— No… mi primera misión fue en la aldea de Cheddar, donde… morí… jejeje.

— ¿Moriste durante tu primera misión?

La chica agachó el rostro y asintió, obviamente avergonzada. Pip tuvo que morderse un labio para no reír, sonaba tan cliché que alguien muriera durante su primera misión… ella estaba muerta, tenía que recordárselo constantemente para no olvidarlo, era tan humana. Encendió un cigarrillo y continuó.

— Tu maestro tiene razón… —Pudo ver la cara de incredulidad que hizo la draculina, tal parece que no esperaba esa respuesta. — No lo entiendes, porque jamás has estado en una guerra. Esto es como un tablero de ajedrez, donde Hellsing son las negras y Millenium las blancas; esos bastardos han hecho su primera jugada e Integra tuvo que mover sus piezas para contrarrestarla. Tú, Alucard, los gansos y yo somos las piezas de Hellsing y esos hombres fueron las piezas de Millenium. A tus ojos son humanos inocentes, pero el solo hecho de estar en una guerra te anula el título de bueno o malo, solo eres un soldado, una pieza nada más. Matar o ser asesinado. Dime, ¿Si le pasara algo a Integra, te dolería?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Entonces piensa que estás asesinando para salvar a los que quieres; cada quien tiene una razón para hacerlo, haz que ese sea tu motivo.

Seras se mantuvo en silencio un rato, entendía el punto del capitán y su lógica era coherente. Matar o ser asesinado… ella no quería morir, ¿no fue por eso que la convirtieron en vampiro? Ni quería que sus seres queridos sufrieran. Veía a Integra como una hermana mayor, Alucard era un padre que le estaba mostrando su nueva existencia y Walter se había vuelto su mejor amigo, incluso les había cogido cariño a los gansos. Valía la pena matar por proteger lo que uno más quiere en la vida, ¿no es verdad? Se sentía mejor, había sacado esa carga de su conciencia y todo gracias al hombre que tanto creía detestar.

— ¡Gracias, capitán! Ahora me siento mejor.

— No es nada, Seras; tu misma lo dijiste una vez, somos perros de guerra, lo mejor de lo mejor… aprendes muchas cosas cuando estás en el campo de batalla.

— Capitán, ¿Cuál es su motivación? Es decir, sé que son mercenarios, ¿pero no tiene una motivación personal?

— Mmm… solo he continuado con el negocio familiar. No tengo más motivación que conseguir mi sustento y el sobrevivir se me da bien, pero… — Levantó el brazo derecho y lo posó en los hombros de Seras, acercándola a él. — Siempre puede surgir algún motivo por el cual valga la pena luchar, ¿no es así, mignonette?

La draculina lo observó con recelo; no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato tan informal pero no le molestaba, el contacto se sentía íntimo, amigable y confortable… mientras no se pasara de listo no había problema.

— ¿Qué significa "mignonette"?

— Es algo que se me vino a la mente…


	3. Segundo encuentro -Seras y Pip- 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Los diálogos y la ambientación del capítulo dos fueron basados del manga, tomando las traducciones al español del Fansub "The nosferatus clan gundams". Twin Flames es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Symphonic metal Epica, tomada de su álbum "Requiem for the Indifferent" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

 _this is my covenant to thee ~Este es mi pacto contigo~_

 _Life feels empty, my love ~La vida se siente vacía, mi amor~  
_

 _It pains me so to give you up ~Nada me duele más que renunciar a ti~_

* * *

Londres, Inglaterra; 1999.

— Haz tu reporte, vampiro.

Estaban en presencia de la reina de Inglaterra, el líder de la sección XIII del vaticano y los miembros de la mesa redonda. Alucard comenzó a hablar sobre la segunda guerra mundial y un proyecto nazi que involucraba la creación de vampiros. Pip se preguntó como sería el mundo si el tercer Reich no hubiera sido detenido, probablemente el panorama que les describió Integra cuando llegaron a su mansión se habría hecho realidad, todo estaría plagado de vampiros.

— La sangre de Tubalcain, ¿verdad?

De la nada apareció un niño rubio con orejas de gato y vestido con el uniforme de las juventudes hitlerianas. El capitán desenfundó su arma al mismo tiempo que la escolta del vaticano y en un gesto inconsciente se acercó a Seras, escudándola con su cuerpo.

— Esperen, soy un enviado especial. No tengo intención de pelear.

— ¿Un enviado especial? ¿Cómo entraste? Walter…

— Nuestra defensa es perfecta y no hay señales de intrusión.

— Eso es porque estoy en todos lados… y ahora estoy aquí. El día de hoy tenemos un mensaje para ustedes de parte de nuestro comandante, el mayor. Así que pongan atención, por favor.

¿Un niño? ¿Pero que pensaban esos tipos de Millenium? Seras miraba fijamente al pequeño rubio, se veía tan inocente que le costaba creer que tuviera algo que ver con sus enemigos. Schrödinger se percató de su mirada y la retuvo; ambos se miraron sin pestañear durante varios segundos.

— ¿Qué?

— Hola.

— … — Ese niño le acababa de decir hola. ¿debía responder o ignorarlo? —Hola…

Lo que siguió dejó anonadado a Pip: el niño prendió una pequeña pantalla que llevaba consigo, mostrando a todos los presentes un espectáculo grotesco de vampiros devorando humanos; su enemigo se presentó como el mayor, alguien a quien Alucard parecía conocer; le había declarado la guerra a Inglaterra, se había burlado del vaticano y Hellsing aceptó el reto.

— Alucard, Seras, disparen.

Siguiendo la orden de Integra el vampiro le disparó en la cabeza al mensajero y Seras apuntó a la pequeña pantalla, destruyéndola tras un mensaje de despedida del nazi. Ya no había duda, esto era guerra. El francés tragó saliva con nerviosismo; desde el principio supo porque fue contratado, había visto a Alucard pelear y el recién espectáculo le había confirmado lo temible que era su enemigo, y tuvo miedo… pero, ¿tenía miedo de morir? No, al ser el hijo de un mercenario y criado por uno, siendo el noveno en la familia que seguía con el negocio de los soldados de la suerte, el miedo a la muerte lo habría perdido hace mucho…tenía miedo por ella… esa chica jamás había estado en una guerra y él no se sentía capaz de protegerla ante la amenaza que tenían encima. Quiso distraer su mente con el morbo, pero el cadáver del niño-gato había desaparecido.

— Sir Hellsing, Alucard, esta es una orden: derrótenlos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Sigue disparando, mignonette, derríbalos a todos. Esa nueva arma tuya se ve que es muy buena; la Hallconnen II, cañón semiautomático de 30 mm, tiene un rango máximo de 4000 metros y pesa 345 kg. Es un armamento impresionante, claro, cuando está en tus manos, mignonette.

— _¿Señor Bernadotte, puede dejar de llamarme mignonette? Mi nombre es Seras._

— ¡Jejeje! Mis más sinceras disculpas, mignonette. Vamos a vengar Londres… ¡Seras, acaba con cada uno de ellos!

El capitán Bernadotte mantenía vigilados todos los puntos estratégicos de los cuarteles de Hellsing con ayuda de las cámaras de seguridad; sus hombres ya estaban posicionados y listos a recibir su orden, pero en ese momento solo podía poner su atención en uno solo de ellos, Seras Victoria. La draculina estaba en la ofensiva, atacando el zepelín del regimiento nazi desde lo alto de la mansión. Acercó el micrófono a su boca, no estaba familiarizado con las cursilerías, pero quería que ella comprendiera a la perfección lo que deseaba transmitirle.

— Mignonette, ¿puedes ver Londres?

— _¡Si, si puedo!_

— Todo fue reducido a cenizas…Londres se convirtió en sinónimo de un infierno. Nunca me gustó Londres, es una ciudad vieja, no encajo ahí; pero en el cabaret al que los gansos y yo fuimos el fin de semana tenía buena cerveza. El barman era un necio, sin embargo era un buen tipo. Las prostitutas que alivian todo por dinero, el típico montón de ganado feo, pero cuidaron bien de nosotros, lo siento por ellas. — Pip guardó silencio unos segundos, quiso agregar que él había dispensado de sus servicios esa noche, pero se saldría de contexto y su mensaje perdería intensidad. — La señora del café de la calle barnaby nunca me llevaba lo que le pedía. Ella me servía siempre la especialidad inglesa porque me veía como un extranjero y tenía que probarla; siempre le decía que no podía comerme eso, porque era muy grasoso para mi gusto… y siempre terminaba por comérmelo, para no desilusionarla. No me gusta Londres, pero el barman, las prostitutas y la señora del café no tienen nada que ver con esta batalla…Esta guerra, los nazis y los vampiros eran irrelevantes para sus ojos…Ese estúpido del mayor, la sección XIII, the letzte bataillon y Hellsing…Esos nombres no tenían sentido para ninguno de esos inocentes. Ahora todos están muertos. Yo… ¡No puedo dejarlo así! Seras, vamos a darles su venganza, vamos a masacrarlos sin piedad, haremos que esos hijos de puta se arrepientan del día en que nacieron.

— _Si… Estoy de acuerdo, capitán… ¡Hagámoslo!_

— ¡Objetivo: el enemigo que está sobrevolándonos! ¡Prepárate para disparar los cañones! ¡Fuego!

Observó los movimientos de Seras, su puntería había mejorado; ni el más fuerte de los gansos podría cargar esa arma y ella la utilizaba como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, sin duda era una mujer increíble. Al regresar de Brasil habían olvidado su mutua hostilidad y se hicieron amigos; ella compartió la historia de su creación como vampiro y él le había hablado de su travesía en la selva de Uganda. Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para intimar con ella, la verdad es que tenía un cuerpo increíble que sin duda era su tipo… un cuerpo virgen…un cuerpo muerto… era un vampiro, tenía que recordarlo. Pero, ¿y si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias? Ella tenía 19 años y él 28, una diferencia abrumadora que no le importaba; era la típica historia del hombre malo que se enamora de la chica buena y abandona su camino de perdición, un cliché peor que el de morir en tu primera misión. ¿Y si Alucard no la hubiera convertido? ¿Se habrían conocido? Se perdió en sus pensamientos, pudo vislumbrarla con un vestido de novia blanco, ajustado de arriba y con soltura en la falda; él vestido de traje blanco (demasiado irónico, teniendo en cuenta su pecaminoso pasado), esperándola en el altar… Notre Dame… con el dinero que obtuvo de Uganda y sus ahorros podría costear una sencilla boda en Notre Dame… jamás había pisado esa iglesia en su vida y ahora se imaginaba casándose en ella, se estaba suavizando.

— ¡Mierda, no puede ser! ¡Seras, sal de ahí!

Se distrajo y no se percató de que esos bastardos iban a estrellarse en el techo de la mansión, sobre la draculina. ¿Qué hizo ella? Una pieza de ajedrez debe conocer los movimientos que puede realizar y hacerlos cuando sea el momento, ella había aprendido bien. La Hallconnen II tenía un as oculto: Vladimir, lanza granadas de explosivos incendiarios. Todos los impactos fueron certeros y el objetivo se desplomó fuera del territorio de Hellsing; los gansos clamaron victoria, pero no podía ser tan fácil o la paga que estaban recibiendo no estaría justificada.

— El trabajo aún no está terminado, señoritas. ¡Abran sus ojos! — Varias sombras emergieron de las lejanas llamas del zeppelín y se hizo el silencio entre sus hombres. — Déjenme recordarles que esos no son humanos, son monstruos. ¡Ok, chicos, ahí vienen! ¡es hora de bailar Rock and roll!

Todos tomaron sus posiciones asignadas previamente mientras Seras descendía para coger municiones. Desde que llegó a la mansión, Pip Bernadotte identificó puntos estratégicos dentro y fuera de la misma, así como los puntos más vulnerables; cuando Integra y Walter lo pusieron al tanto sobre los movimientos del enemigo y el plan de lanzar a Alucard al atlántico, supo que sería el momento de actuar. La jefa había autorizado cualquier medida de control para asegurar tanto la seguridad de sus hombres como de las instalaciones y él no tomaba su seguridad a la ligera.

— Casi es hora, el ataque preliminar se terminó, ahora es nuestro turno. Mignonette, te mostraremos como pelean los gansos.

El enemigo comenzó a desplazarse velozmente en dirección a la mansión Hellsing, sin duda ellos eran monstruos.

— Observa, mignonette, ese es el claro ejemplo de "un vampiro". Es superior a cualquier humano; no solo tiene el instinto salvaje, también por el gran poder que poseen pueden pelear como les plazca. Pueden leer los movimientos de su agresor fácilmente, reaccionar con gran precisión y calcular sus ataques, dándole la habilidad de atacar directamente. Y si eso fuera poco, pueden contraatacar bebiendo la sangre de sus enemigos. Así que, ¿Cómo contrarrestamos eso? — Una sucesión de explosiones se desencadenó, volando al momento varios de los cuerpos de sus enemigos; cesaron su avance y él se había salido con la suya. — ¡Bingo! Eso les pasa por tomar a los humanos a la ligera.

— _¿Tú planeaste ese engaño?_

— ¿Engaño? Que tontería, ellos vinieron directamente a nosotros, es su maldita culpa. Las minas no son detectables y no golpean de un solo lado, lo destruyen todo…son un arma invaluable desde cualquier ángulo. La ley y la etiqueta se han ido, así que lo que sigue son las 60 minas con unas Claymore simultáneamente. ¿Piensan que pueden escapar? Son libres de intentarlo.

Él dio órdenes y sus hombres las siguieron al pie de la letra; los nazis tuvieron que rezagarse en las colinas para evitar la lluvia de balas y granadas que les estaba impidiendo su avance, pero eso no bastó para borrar la grotesca sonrisa de sus rostros. Pip sabía que si lograban entrar en los terrenos de Hellsing estarían acabados, pero no contaba con el hecho de que un vampiro no solo puede atacar de frente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— ¡No puede ser! Debe ser una puta broma…— Estaba anonadado, no podía creer que estaba viendo una gigantesca mujer que partió la mansión en dos con una oz inmensa. — Esto… ¡Esto es imposible!

— Esto, no es real…es una ilusión… ¡una ilusión!

Las palabras que una vez le dijo Alucard vinieron a la mente de Seras, _"Usa tu tercer ojo. Olvida tus ojos humanos, esos están limitados para los humanos, pero tú ya no eres humano"._ Lo hizo y pudo ver lo que los gansos no, solo era un truco. Trató de hacerlos reaccionar, pero sus mentes estaban atrapadas; pensó y llegó a una apresurada pero certera conclusión, tenía que acabar con el origen de aquel engaño. Tomó su arma y enfocó al objetivo; no logró destruirlo, pero una de sus balas rozó la mejilla de Zorin Blitz, logrando que esta rompiera concentración y su ilusión desapareciera. Los chicos reaccionaron solo para verse acorralados por el enemigo, estaban dentro de los cuarteles y ellos no tenían escapatoria.

— Esto es malo, han roto nuestras líneas. — Pip escuchó por su transmisor las voces agonizantes de la primera línea de defensa. Miró a su comandante, él también había escuchado.

— ¡Debemos detener el avance del enemigo!

— Reúne a toda la tropa. Sostengan todo lo que puedan de granadas y municiones. ¡Mignonette!

— ¡Señor… si señor!

— Sostendremos una barricada en esta sección. Nosotros seremos la defensiva y tú, mignonette, serás la ofensiva. Seremos los centinelas, mientras que tú, mignonette, acabas con esos bastardos.

— ¡Si señor! Entendido.

— Mignonette, eres nuestra última carta, nuestro as. Acaba con esos monstruos, antes de que nos volvamos su plato fuerte.

Uno de los chicos golpeó suavemente el trasero de la draculina, el típico gesto amistoso entre compañeros. Todos la miraron con esperanza y una sonrisa en sus rostros y ella, en vez de molestarse por el contacto, les aseguró que podría con su misión. Esos hombres la estaban reconociendo como un ganso salvaje y Seras daría su vida si fuese necesario para no defraudarlos, porque ella era un alma noble y pura que no dudaría en sacrificarse para evitar el sufrimiento de otros, aunque solo fueran un par de mercenarios… el capitán Bernadotte se acomplejó ante tanta nobleza, ahora más que nunca se dio cuenta que estaba más allá de su alcance el tenerla a su lado y no porque fuera un vampiro, sino porque él solo era un asqueroso perro de guerra, una mancha negra que mancillaría ese lienzo en blanco… al fin había encontrado un motivo por el cual valía la pena luchar, pero tendría que conformarse con un beso.

— Oh, se me olvidaba algo muy importante… ¡Seras, cierra los ojos!

Tan adorable y obediente siguió la orden, hasta que el ligero roce en sus labios la hizo reaccionar. Abrió los ojos de golpe solo para ver el rostro de su superior muy cerca; se paralizó durante unos segundos, jamás había tenido a un hombre tan cerca sin que ella reaccionara golpeándolo, pero esta vez no fue capaz de golpear a Pip por su atrevimiento, solo pudo retroceder, temerosa del contacto masculino.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

— Tch… es hora de movernos. — Sus hombres lo llamaron pervertido y ella se mantuvo a la defensiva, lista para reaccionar ante otro intento de robarle un beso. Apenas fue el roce de sus labios, pero bastó para calmar su intranquilo espíritu. — Seras, mi mignonette… Asegúrate de no perder, regresa con vida...

— ¡Usted también, capitán! ¡Y el resto de ustedes!

— ¡Ahora demuéstrales con quienes se metieron esos bastardos!

— ¡Lo haré!

Tomó su arma y se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos que trataría de proteger.

— Ella es una buena chica.

— Si… lo es. Y se comporta como una niña. Dejar morir a una buena chica… merece un castigo peor que el infierno, ¿verdad, chicos? — Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su capitán, eran basura por permitir que ella sola se metiera a la boca del lobo. —Y si todo se viene abajo, deben sacrificar sus vidas. Este es el lugar en el que deben ser sepultados, su fortaleza será esta tumba.

— Capitán, un líder debe decir algo como, "solo los franceses con huevos tienen la responsabilidad de pelear aquí. Si el resto se quieren ir lo pueden hacer" o "Deprisa y escapen, yo les cubro la espalda".

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? Vinieron aquí a matar por algo de dinero. Escogieron la vida de un mercenario… moriremos como perros sarnosos… moriremos gritando maldiciones, recibiendo disparos y retorciéndonos de dolor en el piso.

Eran perros y morirían como perros… esa es la vida de un soldado de la fortuna.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— ¡Capitán… bern…

— ¡No hables!

Pudo aspirar la masculina fragancia que emanaba del musculoso cuello, los mechones de cabello que se habían soltado de la trenza acariciaban su rostro y sintió una gran calidez sobre su fría piel. Pip la había salvado; ella era débil y se dejó engañar, ahora estaba ciega y sin un brazo. Pudo escuchar la voz de su salvador maldiciendo a su atacante y las detonaciones del arma, pudo sentir sus manos tomando su inerte cuerpo para salvarla de una muerte segura. Pero algo no andaba bien, olía la sangre del ojiverde, podía escuchar el goteo de la misma y sus forzados pasos confirmaban sus sospechas, él estaba herido.

— ¡Vamos… Mier-da…!

Hubo más detonaciones, sintió como la carne del francés era atravesada por esas balas y quiso llorar por la impotencia, ¿pensaba dar su vida por ella? ¿acaso no recordaba que ella era un monstruo cuya alma ya estaba condenada?

— Señor Bernadotte, de-jeme… ¡sálvese usted! Es muy tarde para mí… Señor Bernadotte…

— ¡Te dije…que no… hables!

Escuchó las voces de algunos de los chicos y el silbido de sus balas, acribillando al maldito que había herido al capitán. Quizá había esperanza, ellos podrían llevarse a Pip para ponerlo a salvo, no podía morir… él detuvo sus pasos, ella se maldijo a sí misma; el arma que casi acabó con su vida había atravesado el cuerpo de su salvador, pudo escuchar la carne abriéndose, sintió las contracciones de dolor y percibió la dulce fragancia de la sangre del señor Bernadotte… olía a rosas.

— ¡Escoria humana, pedazo de mierda, todo fue en vano!

Pip soltó su cuerpo que impactó inerte en el piso, él tenía que haber caído cerca, debía encontrarlo. Esa maldita seguía viva y estaba por arrebatarle lo que más deseaba proteger en ese momento; fue débil y perdió a sus padres, fue débil y perdió a sus compañeros en cheddar, no quería ser débil de nuevo y perder al único hombre del que se había enamorado… si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes… pero nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que está a punto de perderlo…

— ¡Señor Bernadotte! ¡Señor Bernadotte!

— Que absurdo… ¿no eras tú la que venía a salvarme? Dime… ¿Cómo pasó que terminé salvándote?

Siguió la dirección de su voz y se arrastró hacia él; hubo silencio pero aun escuchaba el latir de su corazón, tenía que alcanzarlo, pedirle perdón por ser débil, decirle que lo quería… Su mano la encontró antes que ella a él, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y de nuevo sintió el roce de sus labios, pero esta vez no se apartó. Era su primer beso, él guiaba el movimiento de su lengua con la suya, saboreó su saliva y probó la sangre de sus labios hasta que él se separó. Calló, todo se había dicho con ese detalle, ella lo amaba y él le correspondía.

— ¡Al fin me atraparon desprevenido! ¡Por fin me robó un beso! No llores Seras, eres una chica muy fuerte… Aliméntate de mí y derrotémoslos…

Su cuerpo cayó al piso y esta vez ya no escuchó sus latidos. Palpó a su alrededor hasta que sintió su fornido pecho, se arrastró a él para sentirlo, lo tomó en sus brazos y lloró, como nunca lo había hecho.

— ¿No te dijo que no lloraras? Son unas malditas moscas, volando alrededor y haciendo ese molesto zumbido. ¡Eso es lo que son! ¿y qué es lo que haremos con estas moscas? ¡Los aplastaremos! ¡Este es su fin, maldita basura!

— ¿De nuevo? ¿esta mierda una vez más?

Varios pasos se sumaron al parloteo de Zorin, debió traer refuerzos. Los chicos comenzaron a maldecir, seguramente estaba usando su truco de ilusiones… y lo había llamado insecto…

— ¿Lo estás comparando con un insecto? ¿has dicho que él es solo una mosca? No te lo perdonaré… eso no te lo perdonaré… ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!

La ira invadió su ser, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a su amado? Sus caninos crecieron y sintió picazón en la garganta, se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Pip y sus colmillos perforaron la apiñonada piel. Succionó y succionó, podía sentir como con cada sorbo su fuerza aumentaba… Ahora no era solo Seras Victoria, era una mezcla de sentimientos y memorias, de anhelos y esperanzas… abrazó el alma de Pip Bernadotte y la acogió en su interior, jurándole en silencio que cumpliría con su última promesa: acabar con esos bastardos. Recuperó la vista y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo inerte de su capitán, con dos agujeros en el cuello como sello de aquella intima unión; se perdió unos segundos en sus divagues, vislumbró ese hermoso cuerpo descansando en un jardín lleno de rosas y no en medio de una masacre… rosas, ahora más que nunca eran su flor preferida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— No puedo… es demasiado fuerte…

— _¡Hey! ¿hablas_ en _serio? ¡Levántate! Esta no es la mujer que conozco, esa chica se entrega más…_

Seras se incorporó para esquivar el ataque de su oponente, el escuchar esa voz la aturdió, pero también la llenó de energía y decisión, ¿en verdad estaba oyendo la voz de Pip?

— _Pequeña tonta, parece que necesitas mi ayuda… entonces tómala. Ahora abre los ojos y vamos, ¡Vamos mignonette! Juntos podemos derrotarlo._

Ella se levantó y sonrió al enemigo mientras limpiaba el rastro de sangre que manchaba su mejilla; Hans la miró fijamente, no era la misma draculina a la que se enfrentaba hace unos segundos, algo había cambiado. Los ataques dejaron de ser erráticos y el capitán Günsche tuvo que prestar más atención a su oponente. Pip guiaba las acciones de Seras, indicándole cómo y en qué momento atacar, pero su oponente seguía siendo superior en habilidades.

— _Ese tipo… en verdad es un monstruo. Al final no pudimos golpearlo ni una sola vez, maldito monstruo… Esto no es un juego, es real… en verdad es un hombre lobo._

— Un hombre lobo…

Seras tomó un pequeño objeto que estaba a su alcance, era un diente postizo. Miró a su alrededor, por primera vez prestó atención a las cajas que abarrotaban la habitación, llenas de ropa, dinero y objetos preciosos. ¿Qué podría ser todo aquello?

— _Parece que es parte del botín que los de la SS tomaron de Europa hace 50 años. Un puñado de lingotes, papeles de posesiones, relojes… tienen mucha mierda robada. Y ese diente, seguramente perteneció a una de esas pobres almas de los campamentos de concentración. Matar no es una tarea importante para esas tropas; compararlos con un enemigo a sueldo, son exactamente lo mismo. Se todo sobre la mierda de la SS, "¿el escuadrón invencible", "la caballería acorazada"? ¡Jajaja! Ese tipo es un veterano, pero podemos ganarle si trabajamos juntos, así que enseñémosle unas cuantas cosas._

— Así que… Señor Bernadotte, debe odiar a los nazis, es francés después de todo. ¿Y puede dejar de fumar mientras está dentro de mí?

— _¡Jajaja! Está bien. ¡Vamos!_

Reanudaron el ataque, esta vez la draculina dejó de esquivar y bloqueó los golpes de su adversario, jodida fuerza la que tenía ese hombre lobo. Cambió su rol y retomó la ofensiva, le arrojó un enorme misil, pero Hans lo destruyó antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a él, estaba prediciendo todos sus movimientos y se veía impaciente por acabar ese encuentro.

— _¡Cambia la táctica!_

— ¡Sí señor, vamos!

— _¡Ahora con el puño! ¡Golpea!_

La draculina golpeó con el puño y el hombre lobo le respondió de la misma forma, la fuerza del impacto fue tanta que sus extremidades se destruyeron y eso le dio la ventaja a Seras, ya que su velocidad de regeneración era superior. Repitieron la misma escena y esta vez Hans quedó en una desventaja mayor, solo pudo defenderse lanzando patadas, pero su pierna fue atrapada por unos filosos colmillos que perforaron su piel, había perdido.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡te tengo!

— _¡Hey, hombre lobo!_ — Pip pudo manifestarse a través del aura vampírica que emanaba del cuerpo de Seras. Ella obtenía fuerza de él y él de ella. Golpeó el pecho de Hans y se abrió paso hasta su corazón, incrustando el diente que habían encontrado. — _Considera esto como el reembolso de toda la mierda que hicieron hace 50 años. Preferiría que fuera una bala de plata, pero creo que con diente con empaste de plata está bien… se te voló hasta el collar… ¡Adiós perro! Eso te pasa por meterte con la mujer de otro._

Admiró como el hombre lobo sonreía mientras su cuerpo era calcinado por un fuego azul. Pip había regresado a su interior, pero aún podía sentir su calor y escuchar su voz.

— Señor Bernadotte…

— _Ah, si…es cierto… vamos a terminar su sueño, aquel del que nunca debieron despertar._

Debían buscar a Integra y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo; Seras se sentía invencible, todo rastro de miedo desapareció de su ser, pues sabía que no estaba sola y jamás volvería a estarlo. Su capitán estaría ahí para ella y ella estaría para él, coexistiendo en esa extraña simbiosis de amor.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Aquí concluye el segundo encuentro, pueden relacionar esta parte con "Preludio" (los diálogos varían un poco porque preludio está basado en el OVA, pero la esencia es la misma) y a partir de aquí se considera continuación de "Sueños".

Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y recuerden que cualquier comentario o critica respecto a mi trabajo es bien recibido.


	4. Tercer encuentro -Seras y Elliot- 1

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Twin Flames es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Symphonic metal Epica, tomada de su álbum "Requiem for the Indifferent" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF. El concepto de "la pucelle" y todos los personajes relacionados (excepto los referentes históricos) son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 _Sentiments untold never to unfold ~Sentimientos que no se muestran nunca serán revelados~  
Now I only wish I could hold you again ~Ahora desearía poder abrazarte de nuevo~  
Being there with you I'm whole again ~Estando contigo me siento completo de nuevo~  
Being there with you is all ~Estando contigo sería todo~  
I ever need, my one belief ~Lo que necesito, mi única creencia~  
_

* * *

Domrémy-la-Pucelle, Francia; 2040.

Seras observó por la pequeña ventana del jet los verdes campos que rodeaban las instalaciones del enorme museo de _"La Pucelle_ "; era la primera vez que estaba en Francia y se sentía emocionada por conocer el país natal de Pip, tal vez eso despertaría su conciencia una vez más y podría oírlo y verlo de nuevo… Habían pasado muchas cosas en lo que para ella fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos: tras 30 años de espera Alucard regresó, pero Integra no dejó de envejecer y diez años después falleció, dejando sin un heredero a la familia Hellsing; nadie quería cargar con el peso de cuidar dos vampiros, así que la mesa redonda tomó la decisión de unir a dos familias para que se hicieran cargo de la organización. Catalina Penwood y Alexander Islands se casaron y ambos se pusieron a la cabeza de la real orden de los caballeros protestantes. La draculina se entristeció al principio por Catalina, ella era una chica muy amable que estuvo cerca de Integra en sus últimos días y el que tuviera que casarse por mandato de sus padres se le hizo espantoso, pero al conocer a Alexander supo que eran el uno para el otro. Los Penwood y los Islands siempre fueron las familias más apegadas a los Hellsing y ambos jóvenes estaban al tanto de las funciones que Integra llevaba a cabo. Pensó que su maestro jamás aceptaría un nuevo amo, pero no mostró insubordinación alguna, de hecho acataba las ordenes de Catalina sin cuestionarlas (supuso que era por la cercanía que esta tuvo con su anterior ama). Alexander era un joven visionario que se tomaba muy en serio su papel, soñaba con aliarse con otras organizaciones anti-vampiros para asegurar que un incidente como el que ahora solo se mencionaba en los libros de historia de las escuelas, oculto tras la máscara de un ataque terrorista, jamás se repitiera… y por eso estaba ahí.

La pucelle era una organización incluso más antigua que Hellsing, no sabía mucho sobre ella, solo que estaba bajo el mando de un vampiro llamado Olivier y que ese día era el más importante para ellos. No le veía nada especial a la fecha, solo era 30 de mayo y hasta donde estaba enterada nada importante se celebraba ese día, tendría que preguntar para no verse grosera con sus anfitriones. El jet aterrizó en la enorme explanada de un edificio blanco, descendió ágilmente del mismo y divisó un joven que se acercó corriendo a ella; si su corazón latiera se abría detenido unos segundos, ese joven era la viva imagen de Pip Bernadotte, el mismo tono de cabello, la misma complexión, incluso el mismo tono de ojos, ese verde intenso que tanto le gustaba…

— ¡Buenas tardes! Usted debe ser la señorita Victoria. Permítame presentarme, soy Elliot Lowell y seré su guía este día.

— Se-seras… Victoria. —Extendió la mano para saludar, sin dejar de ver al joven, se llamaba Elliot, no Pip… él no era Pip. Una extraña sensación la invadió cuando sintió el cálido apretón de manos, debió ser la impresión, él joven también se sobresaltó pero disimuló mejor que ella. —Mucho gusto.

— El gusto es mío, señorita Victoria, sea bienvenida a la pucelle.

— Por favor llámeme Seras, Elliot.

— Bien, Seras, es un placer tenerla como representante de Hellsing, hoy es un día muy especial y será la primera vez que alguien ajeno a la asociación forme parte de la ceremonia.

— ¿Ceremonia? Yo, no estoy muy al tanto de que celebran hoy… —Se sintió ignorante, si implicaba una ceremonia en verdad debía ser un día muy importante. —Lo siento.

— No se preocupe, tendré que ponerla al tanto antes de ingresar, por aquí son muy fanáticos y no creo que se lo tomen tan bien como yo. Solo permítame un segundo.

Elliot se dirigió al piloto del jet de Seras para indicarle donde podía instalarse, el parecido con Pip era en verdad asombroso. Sin darse cuenta tomó el mecho de cabello que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo y lo pasó entre los dedos, ese mechón que cortó de la trenza del capitán antes de que lo enterraran y que desde hace unos años la acompañaba a donde fuera. El castaño se acercó de nuevo a ella y se dirigieron a una banca cercana; era un día soleado pero el abrigo de la draculina y la mascada que cubría su cabello bastaban para que el sol no fuera más que una molestia, por fin había bebido de la sangre de Alucard y siendo una verdadera reina no muerta el sol dejó de ser un problema mayor.

— Este es el lugar más fresco del exterior, pero no sé si sea un problema para usted, Seras.

— Para nada, la sombra de este árbol es perfecta y el sol ya no me afecta tanto.

— Ustedes los vampiros sí que son asombrosos. —Elliot la miró fijamente unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia la fuente que tenían a un lado, ella era como la mujer de su sueño, pero no era posible que Amelie regresara como un vampiro. — Sabe que nuestro líder y cofundador es un vampiro, ¿cierto?

— Sí, pero es todo lo que sé de ustedes, además de que fueron los únicos que ayudaron a Hellsing hace 40 años con el exterminio de ghouls en Londres.

— Claro, usted estuvo ahí… ¿Ha escuchado hablar de Juana de Arco? —La chica asintió tras unos segundos. —Ella en verdad fue una mujer santa, bendecida por dios y guiada por el arcángel Miguel. Era originaria de esta región y nuestra actual sede fue su hogar desde que nació en 1412 hasta que marchó a las cruzadas. Injustamente fue condenada por herejía y falleció el 30 de mayo de 1431, cuando tenía 19 años. Juana tenía hermanos y uno de ellos, Pierre, conmovido por el afecto que Olivier sentía por ella lo acunó con su apellido, Du Lys. Desde ese momento se fundó la organización de la puselle y un descendiente directo del linaje de Pierre ha estado al mando junto a nuestro jefe vampiro.

— Pero, si Juana era una mujer santa, ¿cómo estaba relacionada con Olivier? Nosotros…— Seras agachó el rostro y sonrió con tristeza, conocía a Juana de Arco y cuando era niña quería ser como ella, valiente e independiente. Si en verdad fue una mujer santa, no entendía como es que estaba relacionada con un vampiro. —… no creo que seamos bien vistos por dios…

— Olivier era un joven pobre y moribundo que estaba en la aldea de Montépilloy, donde Juana hizo retroceder al ejercito inglés hacía París. Le salvó la vida durante el enfrentamiento y él, con su familia asesinada y sin un porvenir le suplicó que la dejase acompañarla, ella aceptó y se unió a sus filas como un escudero. Poco después Olivier conocería a Guilles de Rais, un noble que ayudaba a Juana y que estaba obsesionado con ella; pensando que le hacía un bien a Olivier, lo encomendó al cuidado de Rais, que lo envió a su castillo para alejarlo del campo de batalla. Cuando murió Juana, ese hombre se mostró como el monstruo que era, en su afán de blasfemar contra dios se volvió un vampiro y Olivier fue de sus primeras víctimas. La historia dice que Guilles fue ahorcado, pero fue simple pantomima para que le perdieran el rastro… y de ahí surge nuestra principal misión, acabar con Guilles de Rais.

— ¿Guilles de Rais aún está…vivo?

— Vivo suena muy irónico. Históricamente podemos hablar de tres grandes vampiros: Vlad Tepes, Guilles de Rais y Erzsébeth Bathory. Sabemos que la condesa permanece en su castillo, sepultada bajo tierra santa y resguardada por poderosas barreras, además es monitoreada cada cierto tiempo por una sección especial del vaticano; Vlad fue capturado por Abraham Van Helsing y, bueno, Rais es nuestra vergüenza… somos la organización anti-vampiros más antigua y no hemos podido controlar a nuestro objetivo.

— ¡Increíble! Jamás imaginé que hubiera otros tan fuertes como mi maestro.

— Me temo que si los hay… Una de las razones por las que Olivier aceptó la alianza con Hellsing es evitar que suceda algo parecido a lo de hace 40 años, no sabemos como ni porque, pero de alguna forma esos eventos hicieron que Rais se mostrara de nuevo y tuvimos nuestra propia tragedia…

— ¡Elliot!

Una chica de cabello largo corría en su dirección. Seras notó que, al igual que ella, iba vestida de forma que su piel no quedara expuesta al sol, con una larga gabardina negra y lentes oscuros. Elliot se levantó y sonrió al verla, eso tampoco pasó desapercibido para la draculina y no pudo evitar los celos.

— Tardaste demasiado, creo que la señorita Seras ya comenzaba a aburrirse con mi platica.

— No lo dudo, con esa voz monótona cualquiera se aburriría. Seras Victoria, ¿verdad?, me llamo Elora Darc. — Se quitó los lentes y le extendió la mano. Seras admiró el tono violeta de sus ojos, se veía tan hermoso en contraste con su cabello negro y sus facciones aniñadas. La draculina le correspondió el saludo y su mirada no pasó desapercibida para Elora. — Déjame adivinar ¿tienes curiosidad por mis ojos? No, nada tiene que ver que sea un semivampiro.

— ¿Un semivampiro?

— ¿No le dijiste, Elliot? — él negó con la cabeza, ella suspiró. —Es una larga historia, pero el color de mis ojos es una mutación, se conoce como "génesis de Alejandría" y lo heredé por línea materna.

Seras se sentía abrumada por el exceso de información, antes de llegar a Francia creía que su maestro era el único vampiro con más de un siglo de edad y resulta que había otros, además, ¿Cómo se puede ser un semivampiro? Incluso ella antes de beber la sangre de Pip era un vampiro completo. Elora y Elliot notaron su asombro, era obvio que Vlad le ocultó mucha información sobre su especie.

— Seras, ¿te importaría acompañarme dentro? Puedo mostrarte el museo de la pucelle, créeme que soy mejor compañía que ese aburrido. Además, prometo responder todas tus preguntas siempre que no sean sobre información clasificada de la organización.

Elora le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, parecía buena chica. Seras agradeció al joven por su compañía y se encaminó con ella hacía el enorme edificio blanco que estaba a unos metros, Elliot no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que las perdió de vista. Ella era en verdad muy parecida a Amelie, incluso su toque lo hizo rememorar escenas de aquella lejana vida anterior, que injusto era el destino si se la devolvía convertida en un vampiro.


	5. Tercer encuentro -Seras y Elliot- 2

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Twin Flames es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Symphonic metal Epica, tomada de su álbum "Requiem for the Indifferent" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF. El concepto de "la pucelle" y todos los personajes relacionados (excepto los referentes históricos) son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 _The winds of time will carry me_ _~Los vientos del tiempo me llevarán~_

 _To live without dubiety_ _~Para vivir sin incertidumbre~_

 _Don't let this ever end_ _~No dejes que esto termine~_

* * *

— ¡Increíble!

Seras estaba maravillada con la exposición de "la pucelle". Elora le explicó que las instalaciones de su organización eran subterráneas y que el actual museo había sido la casa que siglos atrás habitó Juana, ahora patrimonio cultural. Se exhibía de todo relacionado con la santa, desde cartas firmadas por ella hasta la armadura que usó en las cruzadas, pero lo mejor fue el ver la espada con el escudo de armas del apellido D'arc como fondo, el arma que blandió en nombre de dios.

— La espada es parte del ritual que tendremos esta noche, así que podrás verla fuera de esa vitrina.

— Ritual, ¿es la ceremonia que mencionó Elliot?

— Sí. ¿te explicó algo al respecto?

— Hum, no… —Seras dudó, tratando de recordar todos los detalles de la charla que tuvo antes con el joven castaño. — Creo que solo mencionó la historia de Juana y Rais.

— Bueno, es exagerado llamarlo ceremonia o ritual. Hoy celebramos el aniversario luctuoso de Juana; Olivier da un discurso sobre ella, todos lo escuchan y aplauden cuando acaba, el sucesor del legado de Pierre blande la espada y hace una demostración de combate con Olivier, nos recordamos lo patéticos que somos por no poder atrapar a Rais… nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque, contigo presente, dudo que quieran lamentarse porque somos unos inútiles.

— No deberían juzgarse de esa forma, Hellsing también ha tenido problemas para destruir objetivos...

Habló sin pensar, el recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche aún calaba en su interior. Después de la desaparición de Alucard, Integra y ella tuvieron que hacerse cargo de Hellsing solas; la pucelle fue la única organización antivampiros que pudieron contactar y que ayudó a la limpieza de ghouls en Londres, no se generó algún vampiro nuevo a pesar de los cientos de víctimas vírgenes que fueron mordidos por los engendros creados artificialmente por Millenium y eso facilitó un poco el trabajo, además de que les tomó casi seis meses reconstruir la mansión y los cuarteles y hacerse con fuerzas de combate. Una noche el capitán Bernadotte pudo manifestarse físicamente a través de su aura vampírica y Seras por fin pudo decirle que lo amaba; noche tras noche él estaba a su lado y juntos se encargaron de entrenar y comandar a las fuerzas de la real orden e incluso algunos de los gansos originales acudieron al llamado de su capitán. Todo iba relativamente bien y así se mantuvieron las cosas por cinco años hasta que un peculiar objetivo apareció; todo indicaba que era un vampiro, pero no se comportaba como tal, seguía un patrón extraño de victimas (niños principalmente) y todas las escenas del crimen estaban tétricamente decoradas con altares y símbolos de brujería. Integra le encomendó la misión de rastreo, solo tenía que investigar la posible ubicación del objetivo y dar orden de iniciar un ataque, pero Seras se confió demasiado y al encontrarlo decidió atacar por su cuenta. Pip notó la desventaja que tenían sobre ese vampiro, no solo se valía de sus habilidades de nosferatu sino también atacaba con invocaciones de seres amorfos y sombras; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra someterla y casi asesinarla. La rubia siempre se preguntó de que forma podía regenerarse su maestro una y otra vez, de donde venía tanto poder, esa noche lo descubrió… Alucard sacrificaba las almas en su interior para ser prácticamente inmortal, entre más almas consumiera más vidas adquiría para sí. Ella solo tenía el alma de Pip y él se sacrificó una vez más para salvarla, el objetivo escapó creyendo que estaba muerta y mal herida regresó a los cuarteles. Desde esa noche jamás volvió a hablar con Pip, aún conservaba sus recuerdos, pero ya no podía sentirlo en su interior; Integra se compadeció de ella y le entregó un cáliz que contenía algo de sangre del conde para que bebiera de ella y al fin dejara de ser solo una sirviente, para que fuera fuerte sin la necesidad de Bernadotte. Pasó cada día de su existencia lamentándose por la pérdida de Pip hasta que Alexander le dio la orden de ir a Francia, mantuvo la pequeña esperanza de que estando en el país natal del capitán, él podría manifestarse de nuevo.

— Es solo una forma de hablar, tampoco somos tan patéticos. Tu fama te precede, Seras, me encantaría tener una práctica de combate contigo, aprender algunos movimientos… Yo soy la capitana de las fuerzas de la pucelle y quisiera tener algo nuevo que enseñarles a los chicos para reanimarlos después del alentador discurso de Olivier.

— ¿La capitana de la pucelle? Pero, si te ves tan joven. — Elora sonrió complacida por las palabras de Seras, la draculina no salía de su asombro, ¿en verdad esa joven era la encargada del entrenamiento de las fuerzas de la pucelle? Entonces recordó la conversación que tuvieron a las afueras del museo.

— Gracias, es todo un halago. Tengo cuarenta años, pero por mi condición de semivampiro conservo la apariencia que tenía a mis veinte.

— ¿Semivampiro? Yo, no entiendo como puedes serlo.

— Vlad te ocultó mucha información, ¿no es verdad?

— No creo que mi maestro la ocultara… tal vez, solo fue el hecho de que jamás le pregunté.

— No lo justifiques, si él te convirtió, él tenía la obligación de decirte todo sobre los vampiros. —Elora hizo una mueca molesta, le era fastidiosa la idea de que un sire o maestro no fuera capaz de orientar debidamente a su pupilo. —Es igual de egoísta que todos los viejos vampiros.

— Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas desde que me convertí en vampiro. — Seras se percató del tono molesto de Elora y trató de calmar la situación mostrándose tan despreocupada como podía. — Espero que tú y el joven Elliot me aclaren varias cosas sobre los vampiros.

— Ya que lo mencionas, tal vez Elliot debería ser el de las explicaciones… la verdad es que yo soy pésima dando información, él te aclarará mejor todas las dudas que tengas. Es la mano derecha de Olivier y sabe tanto o incluso más que yo y pude ver que no te quitaba el ojo de encima. — El rostro de Seras enrojeció mientras sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa, a Elora le encantó la reacción de la draculina, sería divertido molestar a esos dos. — Jamás lo vi admirar así a una mujer.

— ¿Qué? Pero, creí que tú y él eran… bueno…

— ¿Pareja? Jajajajaja, no, eso es ridículo. Él es como un hermano para mí, en cierta forma le debo la vida y siempre le estaré agradecida, pero jamás podría verlo como un compañero de amores. Además, está un poco loco…

— ¿Loco?

— Él es un médium, puede ver y predecir algunas cosas. Tiene el papel de rastreador por así decirlo, ayuda a localizar objetivos cuando no emplean magia negra para ocultarse, sus dones son muy útiles en la organización y es un guerrero nato; según él es la reencarnación de un soldado francés o algo así, por eso es un estratega nato y tan hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas… pero, no sé, eso de la reencarnación me suena a puro cuento.

— ¿Un soldado francés?

¿Qué posibilidades había de que fueran ciertas las palabras de Elora? ¿Elliot era en verdad la reencarnación de un soldado francés? ¿Y si en lugar de un soldado, se hubiese querido referir a sí mismo como un mercenario? Seras estaba anonadada, por un momento la esperanza surgió dentro de ella, ¿y si Elliot era la reencarnación de Pip? Una dicha enorme la embriagó, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que Pip reencarnara en alguien más y que además se encontrara con ese alguien, pero no todo podía estar bien… ¿de qué manera le afectó al alma de Pip el hecho de que estuviese mezclada con la suya? ¿habría compartido su condena karmica? Los protestantes no creían en la reencarnación, ¿realmente podía contemplar esa opción? Además, ella conservaba los recuerdos del capitán, ¿Cómo podía reencarnar el espíritu, si conservaba todas sus memorias? La vida nunca fue justa con ella, no encontró motivo para que empezara a serlo ahora.

— Sí, un soldado… de la primera guerra mundial, creo. Te digo, está algo loco, pero es un buen sujeto, ¿no te gustaría conocerlo mejor?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Elora, deja de hostigar a la señorita Victoria!

Ambas chicas se giraron en dirección a la voz de Elliot, Seras estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en el que él y otro chico se acercaron. No tuvo problemas para reconocer a Olivier, lo conoció hace cuarenta años y se veía exactamente igual: su cabello café claro tan bien peinado, recogido en una pequeña coleta como todo un caballero de la época victoriana, sus ojos tan rojos como los de ella y las facciones finas pero masculinas de su rostro, era un poco más alto que Elliot y en apariencia tan musculoso como él, vistiendo siempre con gabardina y pantalón tipo cargo, además de unas sencillas botas, todo en tonos oscuros. Olivier se acercó a Seras y tomó su diestra para besarla, como todo buen francés.

— _Bonsoir, mademoiselle Victoria_! Es un gusto tenerla en la pucelle.

— ¡El gusto es mío! Gracias por invitarme.

— Espero que me disculpe, pero debo llevarme a su guía, aún quedan algunos preparativos pendientes para la ceremonia de esta noche que necesitan la supervisión de Elora, pero Elliot se quedará para escoltarla _. Bonne après-midi, mademoiselle._

Seras asintió y Olivier le respondió con una leve sonrisa, Elora se despidió de ella y se encaminó junto al vampiro hacia uno de los pasillos superiores del museo. La cara de tristeza que puso la chica no pasó desapercibida para la draculina, la pelinegra evitaba todo contacto visual, dejando que su flequillo cubriera parte de su rostro, la media cola que sujetaba su cabello apenas si se mecía por el lento y pesado ritmo de sus pasos, muy diferente al ritmo alegre que llevaba con ella durante el recorrido.

— Espero que no le moleste mi compañía, señorita Seras.

— ¡No, para nada! — Elliot le sonrió mientras sus ojos verdes la miraban radiantes, ¡por dios! Salvo el parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, era idéntico a Pip… Pensó de nuevo en las posibilidades, tal vez lograría sacarle algo de información si preguntaba sutilmente.

— ¿Elora solucionó todas sus dudas?

— Todo sobre la exposición del museo… pero no pudo decirme más sobre el asunto del semivampiro.

— Comprendo. Si gusta, podemos seguir el recorrido y platicar en el camino mientras la escolto a su habitación.

— ¡Claro, me encantaría!

Elliot le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara, era un gesto de caballerismo muy usual en esos días pero Seras se emocionó al tiempo que se cohibió, ¿debería aceptarlo? No hacerlo sería una grosería que podría malinterpretarse e iniciar con hostilidades entre la pucelle y Hellsing, además, muy en el fondo, ansiaba sentir la cercanía de ese hombre, teniendo aún una pequeña esperanza de que pudiera ser Pip. Tomó su brazo y trató de estar lo más cerca de él sin parecer hostigosa mientras comenzaron a caminar en dirección a unas escaleras que conducían a la parte inferior del museo, donde estaban las instalaciones tácticas de la organización, así como los cuartos de sus miembros.

— ¿Recuerda que le comenté la desgracia propia que tuvo la pucelle hace cuarenta años? Bien, en ese tiempo hubo una mujer maravillosa como descendiente del legado de Pierre. Su nombre era Johana Darc y resultó ser la reencarnación de Juana de arco. Todos la amaban y era la protegida de Olivier, pero el incidente con Millenium sacó a Rais de su escondite y logró traspasar las fuerzas defensivas de la sede, raptando a Johana… Hay dos maneras en las que un vampiro puede aumentar su legado: una es tomando la sangre de alguien virgen, así crea un sirviente que puede aspirar a la misma fuerza de los nosferatu; la otra es tener relaciones sexuales con un ser virgen, así crea a un hijo, vástago de la noche, mitad humano y mitad vampiro… Rais violó a Johana y quedó embarazada de ese demonio. La concepción de los semivampiros es más corta y en cinco meses nació Elora, poco después Johana se suicidó, al parecer no pudo con el trauma tras el incidente con Rais y nadie de aquí puede culparla… fue un golpe muy duro para todos, pero a Olivier le afectó demasiado, perdió a Juana por segunda vez y no pudo hacer algo al respecto.

— Entonces, ¿Elora es la descendiente de Pierre?

— Así es. Los semivampiros son infértiles y ya no hay alguien vivo que lleve la sangre de la familia de Juana de arco, Elora es la última descendiente de la familia Darc y Du lys.

— Pobre Elora… ¿ella sabe que su padre es Rais?

— Lo tiene muy presente… Olivier es un excelente líder y jamás permitiría que alguien de la organización sufriera si puede evitarlo, pero también es un cabezota insensible. No puede evitar el recriminarle a Elora la perdida de Johana ni su relación con el ser que más detesta en la tierra.

Ahora tenía sentido la incomodidad de la pelinegra ante la presencia del vampiro. Seras no pudo evitar el sentimiento de pena por ella, siendo hija del monstruo que debes destruir y que además te culpen de la muerte de tu madre cuando eres inocente, no era justo. No conocía mucho a Olivier, pero perdió el deseo de hacerlo, Elora tenía razón, todos los viejos vampiros pueden ser tan egoístas.

— ¿Y un semivampiro tiene las mismas habilidades de un vampiro?

— Sí y no. Tienen una fuerza y destreza mayor a la del humano promedio, son agiles y veloces y se recuperan de heridas graves sin problemas, pero no se regeneran. Crecen como niños normales y pueden llevar la vida de un humano normal, a no ser que prueben sangre, de ahí necesitarán consumirla constantemente y su envejecimiento se hará mucho más lento. No sabemos si pueden ser inmortales con un consumo constante de sangre, Elora es la única semivampiro que conocemos y solo lleva veinte años bebiendo sangre.

— Yo, no sabía nada de la reencarnación… jamás me había preguntado si sería posible, para los protestantes ese concepto no tiene validez.

— Me temo que si existe. La gran mayoría de seres en este mundo, si no es que todos, ya han vivido antes en otros cuerpos, teniendo vidas distintas. Johana era la reencarnación de Juana, no tuve el placer de conocerla, pero he escuchado que conservaba todos sus recuerdos y que Olivier dio fe de la veracidad de los mismos.

— ¿Usted recuerda algo de su vida pasada? — Fue muy brusca con su pregunta y no se percató hasta que la mirada de Elliot cambió de casual a asombro, Seras jamás sería buena con las sutilezas. — ¡Lo siento! No tiene que responder si no quiere.

— No se preocupe, señorita Victoria. No sé si le comentó Elora, pero soy un médium, poseo habilidades extrasensoriales que me permiten predecir algunos acontecimientos. Esa sensibilidad espiritual me ayudó a explorar mi vida pasada; era un soldado francés que vivía en los suburbios de París, de familia mercantil y clase media. Estuve en la ofensiva del lago Naroch, Bielorrusia, en 1916, donde fallecí en combate. Al parecer mi circulo karmico está muy ligado con Francia y las batallas, ya que de nuevo estoy aquí, solo que esta vez combato vampiros y no soldados alemanes.

— ¿Y no tuvo otra vida después de eso? ¿un mercenario francés, tal vez?

— ¿Un mercenario? Estoy seguro de que recordaría algo así, pero no. Lo siento, señorita Victoria.

Las pocas esperanzas que conservaba desaparecieron tras esas palabras, había mucha diferencia entre un soldado del ejército francés y un mercenario francés… aunque el parecido era increíble, Elliot no tenía nada que ver con Pip. El castaño se percató de la triste mirada de la draculina, la forma en que sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto de decepción y sus labios se separaron para liberar un pesado suspiro le recordaron aún más a Amelie.

— ¿Y qué hay de usted, señorita Victoria? ¿No recuerda alguna vida pasada? ¿Viajar a un país extranjero no le trajo recuerdos?

— No… jamás me había planteado la idea de haber sido alguien más en otra vida y venir aquí me trajo muchas cosas, pero recuerdos de otra vida no.

— ¿Conoce Notre dame?

— ¿La catedral? No, nunca la he visto.

— ¿Le gustaría conocerla? Podemos negociar un poco de tiempo con Olivier después de la ceremonia y parís está a menos de dos horas en vuelo de jet.

— ¡Claro, me encantaría!

— Bien, es una promesa. Llegamos a su habitación, me tomé la libertad de traer sus cosas, espero no le moleste.

La plática fue tan amena e interesante que no se percató que Elliot se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera oscura. Entraron a la habitación y Seras se maravilló, pese a ser instalaciones subterráneas todo se veía tan limpio y amplio; su maleta yacía a lado de una cama de tamaño matrimonial y un sarcófago bastante amplio aguardaba del otro lado, en una esquina un frigobar de puerta transparente esperaba con bolsas de sangre y tenía un pequeño librero lleno de libros con títulos en inglés y francés.

— Siéntase en confianza de utilizar todo lo que guste, esta será su habitación mientras esté en la pucelle. La ceremonia comenzará a media noche, vendré por usted para escoltarla media hora antes. Hasta entonces, señorita Victoria.

Elliot besó su mano imitando el gesto anterior de Olivier y salió de la habitación. Seras se quedó mirando en su dirección por un largo tiempo, le recordaba tanto a Pip que la emocionaba su cercanía, pero le dolía saber que no era ni había sido él.


	6. Tercer encuentro -Seras y Elliot- 3

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Twin Flames es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Symphonic metal Epica, tomada de su álbum "Requiem for the Indifferent" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF. El concepto de "la pucelle" y todos los personajes relacionados (excepto los referentes históricos) son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 _We've flow afar, beyond_ _the sea_ _~Volamos lejos a través del mar~_

 _To find each other finally_ _~Para encontrarnos finalmente~_

 _We've_ _waited_ _long_ _and_ _patiently_ _~Esperamos pacientes mucho tiempo~_

 _To_ _build a bridge between_ _dualities_ _~Para construir un puente entre_ nosotros~

* * *

— ¡Adelante!

Elora entró en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya no iba vestida con sus ropas negras, esta vez llevaba un vestido blanco con corsette rojo y abertura en los costados de la falda, una prenda de combate. Su cabello estaba trenzado y recogido en un pequeño chongo, además una corona de hojas de laurel, aparentemente de oro, complementaba su peinado. Seras permaneció sentada en la orilla de la cama; tras tomar un largo descanso acomodó sus pertenencias y tomó un pequeño tente pie, la bolsa de sangre médica se encontraba a la mitad cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— Siento molestarte, pero quería ver si esta toga te queda, es parte de la ceremonia, puras formalidades absurdas, ya sabes como son los viejos con estas cosas. — Se acercó a la draculina mientras le extendía la prenda de vestir, tan blanca como el vestido de su anfitriona. Seras le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se sentara a su lado.

— ¡Gracias! Me la probaré ahora mismo.

— Espero que no te sea fastidioso. Las togas son muy anticuadas y nos hacen ver como una secta o algo así, pero es parte del ritual que inventó Olivier... es tan exagerado a veces. ¿La toga te queda bien, o está muy ajustada?

La rubia se levantó para colocarse la prenda encima de sus ropas, le quedaba un poco ajustada en el pecho, pero en cuanto al largo de la misma le quedaba perfecta; la expresión de Elora cuando habló de Olivier no pasó desapercibida para ella, se veía tan frustrada, nada que ver con la radiante sonrisa que tenía al entrar en la habitación.

— Está perfecta, gracias.

Sin perder contacto visual, se sentó a lado de ella nuevamente, podía entender como se sentía la chica, quizá si lograba que se desahogara un poco cambiaría ese abatido semblante.

— Elora, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si necesitas ayuda con algo, puedes contar conmigo.

— ¿Ayuda? ¿Elliot te dijo algo?

— ¿Elliot? ¡No, no, no, no, no! — Negó con las manos, nerviosa y asustada por la idea de meter al joven en problemas. Elora se rió ante su enfática negativa. — Es solo que, bueno, yo sé lo frustrante que puede ser el estar rodeada de hombres, sin tener oportunidad de hablar con una chica de ciertos temas. Cuando era humana, estaba en un departamento de policía y mis compañeros eran tan inmaduros e insensibles a veces, que me desesperaba tenerlos como única compañía. No he visto otras mujeres, aunque no he visitado todo el lugar... es tonto, mejor olvida lo que dije.

— Tranquila, no me molesta, al contrario, te lo agradezco. Si eres la vocera de Hellsing, seguramente estarás por aquí en varias ocasiones y notarás cosas que no tiene caso ocultar. Además, tienes razón, es horrible estar rodeada de hombres todo el tiempo... Elliot es mi mejor amigo, un excelente confidente y consejero, pero no deja de tener cerebro de hombre. ¿Qué fue lo que te comentó? Para saber donde iniciar.

— Solo mencionó el odio de Olivier por Rais... — Seras dudó, ¿Qué tan delicado era el tema de su madre para Elora? — Y me habló sobre los semivampiro.

— Entonces habló de mi madre y porque Olivier me odia. Bien, eso acorta mi versión. — La pelinegra suspiró y agachó el rostro, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos. — Poco después de que nací, mi madre se suicidó porque no pudo con la humillación. No puedo culparla, si un demonio tan despreciable como Rais me hubiera violado, también me suicidaría. Jamás lo he visto más que en pinturas, pero mis rasgos físicos son parecidos a los suyos, era un suplicio tener que amamantar y cuidar de mí. Crecí bajo la tutela del señor Antoine Flament, que en ese entonces era la mano derecha de Olivier; él se encargó de mi instrucción en técnicas y tácticas militares, así como el manejo de armas y todo lo relacionado con asuntos diplomáticos que involucraran a la organización, después de todo soy la heredera de Pierre Du Lys y en algún momento tomaría su lugar. Desde que recuerdo, Olivier siempre ha sido cortante conmigo, evita cualquier encuentro innecesario o no me dirige la palabra salvo que deba decirme algo que Elliot no pueda comunicarme; tampoco lo culpo, él odia a Rais más que cualquiera de nosotros, le quitó a su amada Juana en dos ocasiones y supongo que el verme le recuerda ese repudio... siempre quise tener su favor, que me tratase por lo que soy y no por quienes me concibieron, así que no me negué cuando me encomendó mi primera misión. Tenía que rastrear a uno de los brujos del aquelarre de Guilles, pero fue una trampa; al ser una simple misión de rastreo, estaba sola y además era la primera vez que estaba en campo, no en los simuladores de la pucelle. Era un simple humano enfrentando fuerzas oscuras, más allá de la compresión de mortales e inmortales, los brujos de Guilles de Rais utilizan magia negra para atacar y además tienen todas las ventajas de los vampiros, no tuve oportunidad contra ese bastardo y yo... — La voz de Elora se cortó, titubeó un poco y Seras intuyó que estaba conteniendo el llanto. — Mis conocimientos y habilidades no bastaron. Estuve a punto de morir, pero Olivier me encontró y salvo mi vida, condenándome al mismo tiempo. Los semivampiro no desarrollamos habilidades extraordinarias hasta que bebemos sangre. Una de las propiedades de la sangre vampírica es la curación para los mortales, así como quitan vida tienen el poder de devolverla y ese vampiro que tanto me odia por la sangre que llevo en mis venas me dio la suya para salvarme... solo para que siga viviendo, ahora atrapada en la eternidad con él, tolerando su desprecio e indiferencia. ¡Él me mandó a esa misión! ¿Acaso me salvó por lástima? ¿Para remediar su error? ¿Fue por orden de Antoine? No lo sé.

— Yo no creo que fuese por lástima, Elora. — Seras apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica de forma afectuosa, se sentía un poco abrumada por esa confesión, ella entendía lo que es vivir en un círculo de desgracias. — Tal vez no lo demuestre, pero sé que eres muy valiosa para Olivier.

— ¿Valiosa como comandante? Solo soy un peón para él, Seras, y yo... yo... — Ya no pudo contenerse, Elora se arrojó a los brazos de la rubia y lloró en su hombro.

— Tú lo amas, ¿verdad? — Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, esa pobre chica estaba enamorada de un hombre que tal vez no le correspondería nunca. La acunó en sus brazos de forma protectora, su cuerpo emitía calor y contrastaba considerablemente con la frialdad del suyo, pero se esforzó en transmitir su comprensión en ese pequeño acto.

— ¡Soy una estúpida! Amar a un demonio que me odia... ¡Jamás seré Juana, jamás podré competir contra ese recuerdo en su cabeza! Nunca podré ser mi madre.

— No eres una estúpida, Elora. El amor es la prueba de que mantenemos algo de humanidad tras la máscara de engendros que nosotros mismos nos hemos impuesto. No hay sentimiento más hermoso y puro, es lo que te hace humana, lo que te hace vivir...— Hablaba más para ella misma, pero sus palabras lograron calmar el sollozo de la pelinegra. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Elora se hizo a un lado, mirando apenada a la draculina.

— Lo siento, no quería incomodarte con mis problemas, pero es la primera vez que puedo confesarle a alguien todo esto. Elliot es muy apegado a Olivier y no quisiera ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

— No digas eso, me alegra poder ayudarte. Yo también estuve mucho tiempo sin compañía femenina, pero sir Integra se volvió como una hermana para mí y ahora Catalina es como mi hermana pequeña. No puedo prometer visitas constantes, pero vendré cada vez que pueda, igual eres bienvenida en Inglaterra, Hellsing siempre será tu casa.

— Gracias, Seras, significa mucho para mí. Solo venía a dejarte la toga y terminé haciendo que me adoptaras. Tengo que regresar al salón, pero Elliot vendrá por ti para llevarte a la ceremonia.

Elora se levantó y salió de la habitación tras despedirse con la mano. Seras permaneció con la vista fija en la puerta, pérdida en sus pensamientos; el amor era lo que la mantenía consiente de su humanidad: amor a Catalina y Alexander, amor a los hijos que pronto vendrían de ellos, amor y respeto por su maestro, amor al recuerdo de Integra y amor por Pip... No importaba el tiempo que transcurriera, ella no dejaría de amar el recuerdo de ese hombre y todo lo que implicaba. Entendió el dolor de su nueva amiga, aferrarse a un amor que no te llevará a ningún lado puede ser hiriente y destructivo, pero, ¿qué más se puede hacer, cuando un recuerdo o un sentimiento no correspondido es lo único que te hace sentir humano? Se sintió culpable por el repentino interés que tenía en Elliot, quizá su soledad comenzaba a causar estragos en ella y se justificaba buscando un parecido con el mercenario. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo meditando? Miró de reojo el reloj que adornaba una de las paredes, eran las once de la noche. Cambió sus ropas por la toga blanca y limpió su rostro; sin darse cuenta, pequeñas lágrimas de sangre resbalaron por sus mejillas y sonrosaron su piel, cada vez que recordaba al capitán de una u otra forma el resultado era el mismo. Tocaron a la puerta una vez más y un repentino brote de adrenalina la recorrió, tenía que ser Elliot. Una marea de confusión hizo que se sintiera al borde de la asfixia, ¿por qué se emocionaba tanto? El joven le resultaba atractivo... no, le resultaba semejante, idéntico a alguien... de ahí derivaba su emoción.

— Un segundo. — Terminó de limpiarse el rostro y acomodó un poco su cabello antes de dirigirse a la puerta, suspirando varias veces para calmar sus nervios antes de abrirla. — Lamento la demora, Elliot.

— No se preocupe, señorita Seras. La toga ceremonial le queda muy bien, espero que no le sea molesto usarla, pero son formalidades añejas e inviolables.

— Elora ya se ha disculpado y no es molestia en absoluto. Me halaga poder ser participe en algo tan importante para ustedes.

— Ya veo. Sé que le encantará la ceremonia, los viejos rituales son muy entretenidos, sobre todo para quienes gustamos del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. — Le ofreció su brazo a la chica para caminar a su lado, pero la duda en su rostro y el temblor en sus manos no pasaron desapercibidos para él. — ¿Está todo bien, Seras?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo lamento.

Su sonrisa fue forzada, muy distinta a la que le regaló antes de que la escoltara por primera vez. Tomó su brazo y comenzó a caminar a su ritmo, dirección a una zona del recinto que no visitó durante el tour de la tarde. Elliot no habló más, intuía una creciente incomodidad en su acompañante, quizá derivada de la emoción o la molestia por los rituales de su organización. El resto del trayecto estuvo envuelto por un incómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón con paredes de piedra y antorchas colgadas en las esquinas, dejando en una ligera penumbra el entorno. Varias personas se encontraban dispersas en pequeños grupos, vistiendo la misma toga que Seras llevaba puesta, con las capuchas de las mismas cubriendo sus rostros. Varias manos se alzaron amistosas para saludar a su acompañante, quien correspondía el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza; en ningún momento se alejó de la draculina, ni siquiera para saludar a quienes se dirigían a él de una forma más familiar. La condujo al centro de la estancia, donde todos comenzaban a arremolinarse, dejando un circulo en el centro con un diámetro de varios metros. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que todos los presentes cesaran sus murmullos ante la presencia de dos siluetas que caminaban entre los presentes que se apartaban a su paso, Seras reconoció de inmediato a Elora que caminaba a un lado de la imponente figura de Olivier.

— El día de hoy, como ya es tradición entre nosotros, nos hemos reunido para conmemorar el aniversario luctuoso de la santa Juana de Arco, benefactora de estas tierras, la vasta región de Domrémy. Preservando el noble linaje de su familia, la sucesora en turno Elora Darc blandirá nuestra más valiosa reliquia para brindar una demostración de combate.

Elora dio un paso al frente y desenvainó la espada que perteneció a la santa, dirigiendo el filo hacia el interlocutor. Olivier se giró hacia ella haciendo una ligera inclinación, antes de desenfundar su propia arma y comenzar el bloqueo de las estocadas que la chica lanzaba en su dirección. Seras quedó maravillada por la destreza de ambos; la pelinegra blandía la espada como ella misma manipulaba el aura de su brazo y su oponente bloqueaba cada una de ellas con elegancia y sin esfuerzo, con movimientos sutiles de su cuerpo, era como si ambos estuviesen danzando al son del hierro chocando entre sí.

— ¡Ambos son asombrosos!

— ¿Le gusta el arte de la espada, señorita Seras?

— Me gusta observarlo, pero jamás podría ser tan hábil y elegante. Sir Integra trató de enseñarme esgrima más de una ocasión, pero esas cosas no se me dan bien. Supongo que soy más de ataques directos y contundentes.

— Elora fue entrenada por los mejores artistas marciales de la sede desde que era una niña pequeña y disfruta de estas exhibiciones.

La draculina prestó atención al rostro de la chica por primera vez desde que empezó el encuentro. Su sonrisa era enorme y placentera, el rubor de sus mejillas le daba un toque encantador a su piel y el tono violeta de sus ojos brillaba salvajemente, dirigiendo miradas desafiantes a su adversario. Olivier lucia indiferente en apariencia, pero los ojos de un vampiro son capaces de detectar emociones en las facciones de un rostro frio y distante, Seras pudo ver a través de esa mascara para toparse con la misma excitación que Elora mostraba sin tapujo, ambos disfrutaban del combate y la destreza del otro. Estaba muy ensimismada con el espectáculo, pero se percató de la rigidez de Elliot cuando alguien se acercó a él y susurró palabras a su oído que pudo entender perfectamente: "está en resguardo, planta baja". Fingió no darse cuenta del hombre que se alejó entre la multitud de espectadores, ni darse cuenta del momento en que el castaño liberó su brazo de forma delicada.

— Tendrá que disculparme un momento. Por favor, disfrute del resto de la ceremonia.

— ¿Todo está bien, Elliot?

— Problemas menores, no se preocupe. Regresaré tan pronto como me sea posible.

Le dio la espalda tras dirigirle una afectuosa sonrisa y caminó hacia la salida de la estancia. Quiso permanecer indiferente y seguir admirando la demostración de Elora y Olivier, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que no eran problemas menores los que demandaban la atención de Elliot. Estaría inmiscuyéndose en asuntos internos de la pucelle y eso podría traer problemas y malos entendidos, pero su intranquilidad aumentaba con cada minuto que transcurría. Pasó por su mente la posibilidad de alertar a Elora, pero seguía en combate y si al final resultaban problemas menores, quedaría en ridículo y de paso arruinaría la ceremonia. No tenía alternativa, seguiría a Elliot tratando de no llamar la atención y se aseguraría de que todo estuviese en orden, solo un pequeño vistazo para calmar sus ansias. Salió totalmente desapercibida y valiéndose de su olfato siguió la dulce fragancia que emanaba del cuerpo del castaño, tan parecida a la de Pip, incluso podría jurar que era la misma... ¿Una broma del subconsciente? Seguramente. Descartó esos pensamientos y se concentró en seguir el rastro, adentrándose en pasillos oscuros y escaleras que descendían a lo que supuso eran los subterráneos de la sede, mucho más profundo que las mismas instalaciones. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiese escuchar algún sonido familiar, la voz del ojiverde se escuchaba distante pero clara a sus oídos de vampiro, hablando en su natal francés. Agradeció el haber aceptado las lecciones que Pip le dio antes del desafortunado incidente.

— ¿Quién lo capturó?

— La comitiva de Salazard. Estaban de guardia en París y lo encontraron tratando de acceder a las catacumbas.

— ¿Rastrearon el lugar?

— El grupo de Angeline está en eso. Se tomó como prioridad traer al prisionero y comenzar con el interrogatorio.

— Fue una buena decisión, Dubois. Anatole es del aquelarre de Rais y su pista se perdió desde que atacó en Londres.

— ¿Avisamos a Olivier?

— Está en la ceremonia con Elora. Ve al salón de la sede y en cuanto termine la exhibición tráelos, llamaremos mucho la atención si interrumpimos el ritual.

— Entendido, general Lowell.

Pudo escuchar los pasos presurosos de un hombre que iban en su dirección. Seras se pegó lo más que pudo al muro e imploró para que no fuese descubierta, esos no eran asuntos menores y podrían juzgarla por espionaje. Por fortuna el hombre pasó de largo y pudo suspirar con alivio una vez se aseguró de que se hubiese alejado lo suficiente. Elliot mencionó un ataque a Londres, ¿sería antes o después de que ella fuera incluida en las fuerzas de Hellsing? Supuso que sería antes, ya que no recordaba ninguna misión que involucrara un vampiro prófugo, excepto...

— ¡El vampiro de los asesinatos ritualistas!

Tuvo que tapar su boca para hacer silencio de nuevo y asegurarse de que no la hubiesen escuchado. ¿Sería el mismo vampiro al que se enfrentó? Una parte de ella la mandaba a salir de ahí, regresar al gran salón y fingir que nada pasó hasta que Elora la pusiera al tanto; la otra parte le exigía investigar al respecto, después de todo, por culpa de ese demonio fue que perdió la conexión que tenía con Pip. Su curiosidad y la misma confianza que la guiaron años atrás fueron las mismas que la incitaron a seguir adelante, el olor de Elliot se intensificaba a cada paso que daba y su voz era más clara.

— Podemos hacer esto de dos formas, Anatole. Puedes responder a mis preguntas sin resistirte e intercederé por ti ante Olivier. Puedes oponerte y él mismo te sacará cada respuesta usando métodos de tortura que ni siquiera bastardos como ustedes han empleado en sus ceremonias.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que responderé a las demandas de un humano inútil? He acabado con cientos de vampiros y demonios, ¿crees que tus estúpidas amenazas me intimidan?

Esa voz, definitivamente era la misma del vampiro que la atacó. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, apretó los puños y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Tenía una oportunidad perfecta para vengarse, ya no era la inexperta y confiada Seras de antes, ahora se sentía capaz de encarar al mismo diablo. Por otro lado, tenía que pensar en lo que era políticamente correcto, la asociación entre ambas organizaciones era algo por lo que Alexander y Catalina trabajaron arduamente, no podía ser tan egoísta. No pudo avanzar ni retroceder, aquella conversación continuó y no hizo más que seguir escuchando.

— Tal vez sea un humano, pero te aseguro que no uno inútil. Dime, Anatole, ¿sabes lo que es un médium?

— ¿Médium? No son más que videntes inservibles, humanos inútiles con una habilidad privilegiada entre los mediocres.

— ¿Sabes lo que puede hacer un médium?

— Le preguntaré a uno cuando lo conozca.

El grito de dolor que precedió aquel diálogo erizó la piel de Seras.

— Eso es lo que puede hacer un médium. Ahora, ¿cooperarás conmigo?

— Eres un maldito vidente, ¿no? ¿Por qué no exploras mi mente?

De nuevo silencio. Sin ser del todo consiente, Seras caminó en dirección al cuarto donde interrogaban al prisionero. Observó a través del cristal que la separaba de Elliot y el vampiro que reconoció al instante. Su aspecto andrajoso y sucio la hizo rememorar cada segundo de su encuentro, la burlona mueca en ese rostro desfigurado por las costras de suciedad provocó en ella repulsión y a la vez avivó su sed de venganza. El castaño colocó su diestra en la frente del prisionero y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en algo que la draculina no comprendió. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ellito abrió los ojos abruptamente y el vampiro se río.

— Tú...

— ¿Qué viste? ¿Los niños, los ancianos o las mujeres? Cada uno ha servido a fines mayores, lejos de tu comprensión.

— Tuviste un enfrentamiento con alguien de Hellsing cuando estabas en Londres.

— ¿La inútil draculina? No era digna ni como ofrenda a un demonio menor. ¿Disfrutaste de la visión? Fue divertido enfrentarse a la hija bastarda de Vlad, pero no fue digna, Guilles jamás se fijaría en alguien tan patético.

Por primera vez la mirada de Elliot fue fría, sus alegres gestos cambiaron a un semblante lleno de ira y cerró la mano con la que mantenía el contacto mental, clavando las uñas en la carne hasta que pequeños brotes de sangre escurrieron entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué interés tiene Rais con Hellsing? ¿Intenta contactar a Vlad?

— El empalador no es más que un esclavo, inútil a nuestra causa.

El agarre de Elliot fue mayor, incluso el vampiro hizo una ligera mueca de dolor. Seras se sintió cohibida ante esa mirada, penetrante y mortal.

— ¿Qué hacías en Londres? ¿Rais se encuentra en Inglaterra?

— Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, médium, pero jamás te daré algo que sea benéfico para ustedes.

Fue cuestión de segundos, el castaño cerró los ojos con exasperación y su cautivo enemigo aprovechó para romper las esposas que lo sujetaban y alzar el brazo en su dirección, tomándolo del cuello.

— ¡ELLIOT!

El vampiro se giró hacia ella cuando escuchó su voz y al reconocerla arrojó el cuerpo hacia el extremo contrario de la habitación para lanzarse en su dirección, rompiendo el cristal que antes los separaba. Antes de que Seras pudiera reaccionar estaba tendida en el suelo, los cristales se incrustaban en su piel y aquel ser despreciable sobre ella, buscando su garganta con las manos. Las uñas eran tan largas como garras y rasgaban su piel en su forcejeo por evitarlo.

— Te subestimé, maldita perra. Esta vez no, iras directo al infierno y su estúpida alianza de organizaciones contigo.

— No lo creo...

Uso toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para girarse y quedar encima de él; Anatole levantó la mano y cubrió su rostro con ella, Seras sintió un gran calor emanando hacia su rostro y escuchó la detestable voz susurrando algo que no fue capaz de comprender. Su cuerpo fue cediendo poco a poco, destensando sus músculos y relajando la postura de su agarre, algo no andaba bien. Cayó de espalda sobre el frio suelo de mármol; a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de Elliot llamándola, incluso vio de forma borrosa como encaró al vampiro, atacándolo con maniobras de artes marciales, pero eso no sería suficiente. Sus extremidades no respondían y la voz no le salía de la garganta, estaba totalmente petrificada, tan impotente como una simple muñeca. No pudo hacer nada cuando las garras de ese vampiro se clavaron en el abdomen del ojiverde, rasgando la carne y manchando la blanca toga de un color escarlata que le resultó muy familiar; era como recrear la muerte de Pip desde una perspectiva distinta, pero el olor y la esencia eran los mismos. Observó como el cuerpo de Elliot se desplomó y su atacante huyó; a lo lejos se oían voces familiares, ellos tenían que ayudarlo.

— ¿Seras, estás bien? Seras, reacciona.

Alguien la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó repetidas veces. La voz era de Elora.

— ¡Maldita sea! Seras, si me escuchas, tengo que ir por ayuda para Elliot.

La soltó y escuchó sus pasos haciendo eco al chocar con el mármol, distantes y lejanos. Con dificultad se giró hacia el cuerpo de Elliot, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar de forma débil y pausada, era imposible que Elora regresara a tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía perderlo de nuevo, no quería que alguien más muriera por su ineptitud al momento de afrontar situaciones así. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, si apenas era capaz de moverse? Hizo memoria, algo tenía que saber, cualquier cosa que resultase de utilidad.

 _"Una de las propiedades de la sangre vampírica es la curación para los mortales... así como quitan vida, tienen el poder de devolverla..."_

Elora dijo que la sangre de Olivier la salvó... la sangre de un vampiro era un bálsamo para los mortales. Se arrastró con dificultad hasta que pudo sentir el cuerpo de Elliot que comenzaba a enfriarse.

— No... mueras...

Palpó su ropa hasta encontrar un cristal de buen tamaño de los varios que se incrustaron en la tela cuando cayó y con un pulso tembloroso hizo un profundo corte en su muñeca derecha, era mínima la movilidad que tenía, sus músculos permanecían tensos, pero cada segundo contaba. Con las yemas de sus dedos exploró el rostro frío de Elliot y al sentir sus labios los separó, acercando su ensangrentada muñeca. No supo si bebió, ya no pudo resistirse más al hechizo del que era víctima y perdió el conocimiento.


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Twin Flames es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Symphonic metal Epica, tomada de su álbum "Requiem for the Indifferent" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF. El concepto de "la pucelle" y todos los personajes relacionados (excepto los referentes históricos) son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Vacío. Algo faltaba en ella, se sentía incompleta y vulnerable, como si un enorme hueco se formara en el pecho y diseminara la sensación de pérdida en todo su cuerpo. Escuchó una puerta abriéndose y la familiaridad de los pasos entrando en la habitación hizo que abriera los ojos.

— ¿Elora?

— ¡Seras, has despertado! ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien.

No quiso comentar ese extraño sentimiento, tal vez era cosa suya, el cansancio o su paranoia. Continuó hablando tras una breve pausa, fingiendo aclarar su garganta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Elliot, dónde está?

Una terrible ansiedad brotó en ella tras la mención del castaño. Elora se sorprendió por el tono tan enérgico y repentino en su voz, pero cambió su expresión al instante, sonriendo y tomando las manos de Seras entre las suyas mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, a un lado de la rubia.

— Jamás podremos agradecerte debidamente. Tu sangre salvó a Elliot, sin ella hubiera muerto de un shock hipovolémico por la pérdida de sangre. El ataque no dañó sus órganos, pero la hemorragia fue severa. Habría muerto antes de que llegara con el equipo médico.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Si. La sangre vampírica ayudó a regenerar los músculos que fueron desgarrados y detuvo el sangrado. Está en la enfermería de la sede recibiendo una transfusión sanguínea.

Suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos de nuevo, reposando la cabeza sobre el montón de mullidos almohadones. Elora soltó sus manos.

— ¿Sabes? Olivier tuvo que intervenir para que aceptara quedarse en cama, en ningún momento quiso separarse de tí. Fuiste víctima de un conjuro de restricción, no es riesgoso, pero sabemos que en Hellsing no están familiarizados con la magia negra. Elliot se confío, al final cometió el mismo error que yo y encaró a un monstruo siendo solamente un humano. Anatole fue el vampiro al que cazaba la noche que Olivier me dio de su sangre.

— Era el mismo vampiro que casi me mata cuando lo investigaba en Londres, hace unos años.

— Lo sabemos. Aquella ocasión no quisieron intervenir para evitar fricciones entre organizaciones, pero al perderle el rastro y saber todos los crímenes que cometió, incluído el atentado en tu contra, se tomó la desición de negociar un acuerdo de mutua cooperación. Los términos se negociaron con Alexander, pero fue Integra Hellsing a quien se le hizo la propuesta. Desgraciadamente falleció antes de ver los resultados de la labor entre ella y nuestro presidente.

— Ese vampiro, ¿escapó?

— No. Fue silenciado por el presidente de la pucelle.

— ¿Olivier?

— Supongo que la irá lo controló al ver el cuerpo de Elliot. Uno de los agentes nos informó al respecto cuando terminó la exhibición; al saber que se quedó solo con uno de los vampiros más buscados por la pucelle, supimos que no sería capaz de contenerlo por su cuenta. Es un excelente estratega y experto en artes marciales, sin mencionar sus habilidades especiales, pero sigue siendo un humano, más loco desde que bebió tu sangre, pero humano a fin de cuentas.

— ¿Le afectó mi sangre?

— Solo evidenció su locura. Me hizo prometer, bajo amenaza de desangrarme lenta y dolorosamente si no cumplía, que iría a avisarle cuando recobraras la conciencia. Es curioso, se hizo más agresivo e impaciente, incluso usó palabras que en la vida pensé que conociera. Así que, si me disculpas, no quiero morir desangrada.

Elora se levantó y sonrió con su típica complicidad.

— En el frigobar hay bolsas de sangre. Te sentirás algo débil por la influencia de la magia negra, pero estarás bien. Solo procura comer algo y descansa todo lo que quieras. Si necesitas algo utiliza el intercomunicador.

Tras despedirse con la mano abandonó la habitación, dejando a la draculina más tranquila pero igual de confundida. Ese vacío, ¿sería causa de la magia que mencionó? Esperaba que los cambios en Elliot no fueran considerables, lo último que deseaba era causarle un tormento igual o más grande del que ya había pasado. Cerró los ojos nuevamente tratando de conciliar un sueño temprano, pero le fue imposible y desistió después de un rato. Se levantó de la cama y tomó una de las reservas sanguíneas que dejaron para ella, saboreando el curioso sabor a hierro y revigorizando su cuerpo. Aún vestía con la toga blanca y ajustada de la ceremonia, los cristales rasgaron varias partes de la tela y algunas astillas de vidrio permanecían encajadas, rozando su piel y dejando delgados surcos rojizos. Tiró la bolsa vacía de sangre y se quitó la toga, quedando vestida solamente con un pantalón de licra y el sujetador que cubría parte de sus senos. Tomó su maleta y rebuscó en ella una muda de ropa, pero se detuvo al toparse con un pequeño sacó de terciopelo rojo que reconoció al instante. Abrió el pequeño paquete y sacó de él un mechón de cabello castaño trenzado y tan brilloso como lo recordaba.

— Pip...

Ese vacío creció en su interior. Por años disfrutó de su presencia, tras el incidente tuvo que conformarse con sus memorias. Ahora sabía que hacía falta en ella, las imágenes del pasado de Pip dejaron de ser nítidas en su mente, ya no era capaz de verlo cuando niño o de joven, perdió los recuerdos del mercenario. Por alguna razón la esencia de su amado la abandonó por completo, dejándola atrás, sola y a merced de la vida, sin nada ya a que aferrarse. Se desplomó en el suelo y acercó el mechón a sus labios, besó las hebras de cabello y olfateó tratando en vano de percibir el olor que despedía en vida el cuerpo de Pip. Lágrimas de sangre corrieron por sus mejillas, los sollozos fueron intensos al principio, pero cedieron en intensidad conforme pasaban los minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el piso, lamentando su perdida? No fue consciente de ello, estaba tan sumida en el lamento que no escuchó los presurosos pasos que corrían en dirección a su habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Seras!

Se giró al momento de escuchar su nombre. Elliot estaba en el marco de la entrada, agitado y con el cabello alborotado. Su aspecto era desaliñado, nada que ver con la pulcra apariencia que mostró hace unas horas, cuando la recibió a las afueras del museo. Ahora más que nunca se le hizo tan atractivo y nostálgico, tan idéntico al capitán Bernadotte.

— ¿Elliot?

Limpió el resto de lágrimas que aún se acumulaban en sus ojos y se incorporó. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía corrió hacía él y lo abrazó por el cuello, feliz de verlo sano y salvo. Elliot quedó en shock, Seras repegaba su cuerpo semidesnudo al suyo sin pudor alguno.

— Seras...

El olor que despedía, la forma de hablar, su alborotado cabello castaño, el verde esmeralda de sus ojos que en ese momento evitaban mirarla, todo era tan nostálgico para ella, incluso sintió un curioso deja vú, esa escena ya la había vivido. La calidez del cuerpo humano en su piel desnuda la hizo reaccionar, soltó bruscamente al castaño y por inercia empujó su cuerpo, que terminó impactándose en el muro del pasillo. Le dio la espalda y corrió en busca de algo para cubrirse. Elliot se incorporó con dificultad y sonrió mientras caminaba de nuevo a la habitación, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y admirando la espalda de Seras.

— Deja vú. ¿No dirás qué soy un pervertido, obsceno y degenerado?

— ¿Qué?

Terminó de vestirse y se giró lentamente. Lo miró con incredulidad, esas palabras y la escena tan familiar, ¿qué posibilidades había de que conociera la historia de su primer encuentro con Pip después de la derrota de Millenium? Fue algo que siempre guardó para sí, ¿sería por sus habilidades de médium?

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

— Yo no haría eso, mignonette.

Mignonette. Incluso sabía el sobrenombre con que la llamaba. Sonó tan bien de sus labios, como si el mismo capitán estuviera frente a ella, hablando con la misma confianza que siempre lo caracterizó. Llevó sus manos al rostro y tapó sus temblorosos labios para contener los sollozos que se agolpaban en su garganta junto a las lágrimas que nuevamente recorrieron sus mejillas.

— Esto es muy cruel, Elliot.

— Seras, por favor no llores. — Se acercó a la draculina y la abrazó con fuerza. — Deja que te explique. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre la reencarnación y mi habilidad para recordar las vidas pasadas que tuve? Bien, solo era consciente de una. Fui un soldado francés que perdió a su amada por culpa de la tuberculosis. Después de eso creí que no había más y me obsesioné con la idea de encontrar a la mujer que fue mi prometida; siempre supe que nuestro destino era estar juntos, pero fuimos forzados a separarnos una vez. Cuando te vi supe que eras la reencarnación de Amelie; tu hermoso rostro, el cabello rubio y la misma complexión, además del dulce aroma de las rosas que llena tu esencia. Por primera vez maldije al destino, ¿por qué se burlaba de nosotros así, separándonos nuevamente? Pensé que sería muy egoísta de mi parte llegar de repente a tu vida y decirte que eras la reencarnación de la mujer que siempre he amado, además de que tu condición de vampiro complicaría aún más cualquier intento de mi parte por acercarme. Al final decidí que no te diría nada al respecto, pero buscaría cualquier excusa para estar contigo, valoraría cada segundo que pasara a tu lado y terminaría mi ciclo una vez más, esperando que en algún momento nos encontráramos de nuevo en circunstancias distintas. Al terminar la ceremonia iba a llevarte a París para mostrarte Notre Dame porque esa iglesia era muy significativa para Amelie, pero me informaron sobre la captura de Anatole y Olivier estaba ocupado. Tenía todo bajo control, con mis habilidades logré meterme en sus pensamientos y traté de buscar información sobre el paradero de Guilles, jamás imaginé ver tu rostro en la mente enferma de ese bastardo.

Elliot aferró el cuerpo de Seras al suyo y tembló ligeramente por la ira.

— Recrear tu enfrentamiento con él me sacó de mis casillas, me distrajo y estuve a punto de morir por no ser capaz de controlar el deseo asesino que surgió después de lo que vi. No sé porque, pero ahí estabas y gracias a ti estoy con vida, tu sangre regeneró mis heridas y la transfusión me sacó de todo peligro. Una vez que recuperé la conciencia supe la verdad sobre nosotros, sobre mí, hubo otra vida después del soldado francés. Te dije que mi circulo kármico está muy ligado a Francia y a las guerras y tú misma preguntaste si fui un mercenario; en tu sangre venían las memorias de esa vida que no recordaba porque formaban parte de ti, al beber tu sangre recuperé cada momento de mi vida anterior y ahora sé que fui Pip Bernadotte, un mercenario cuya tropa estuvo al servicio de Integra Hellsing durante su enfrentamiento con Millenium, un perro de guerra que se sacrificó para salvar a la mujer de la que se enamoró a pesar de ser un vampiro, un familiar que estuvo con ella hasta el enfrentamiento con Anatole. Al sacrificar un alma, esta regresa al círculo kármico y esta vez el destino nos unió de nuevo, porque fuimos Amelie Voltaire y Calvin Rossi, fui Pip Bernadotte y ahora soy el hombre que no piensa perderte por tercera vez.

Seras permaneció en silencio, asimilando cada palabra. El parecido físico, el olor, los recuerdos, Elliot era sin lugar a dudas la viva imagen de Pip, salvo el largo del cabello y el parche. ¿Sería posible que por fin la vida le diese un obsequio tan grande y maravilloso?

— ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

— Pregúntame cualquier cosa que solo Pip podría saber.

— ¿De qué color era mi primer uniforme y a que te recordaba?

— Era de un horrendo amarillo y te veías como un canario. Después de la derrota de Millenium aprendí a manifestar un avatar físico a través de tu aura vampírica y pasó algo muy parecido a lo acontecido hace unos minutos. Esa noche fuiste mía por primera vez, te mostré que el "nosotros" era real y no solo sueños. Y al igual que aquella vez, voy a probarte que no estás loca, Seras Victoria.

Elliot soltó a Seras y antes de que pudiese hacer algo tomó su rostro y la besó de forma apasionada. Su tacto e incluso el movimiento de sus labios era idéntico a los de su amante, tenía que ser real, en verdad estaba con la reencarnación de Pip. Correspondió el beso y no cesaron hasta varios minutos después para que él tomara un poco de aire.

— ¿Ahora me crees, mignonette?

— Te creo, Pip… Elliot… ¿cómo debo llamarte?

— El nombre me da igual, usa el que más te acomode.

— Pip tiene un significado muy especial para mí y me gusta mucho.

— Entonces seré Pip.

— ¿Y qué pasará ahora? Yo estoy en Hellsing y tú en la pucelle.

— Ya he pensado en eso. La unión entre organizaciones hará más fáciles las cosas y así ninguno tendrá que dejar su puesto, además necesitan a alguien que les enseñe a defenderse contra la magia negra de los brujos de Guilles si es que van ayudar a la pucelle con su objetivo. Hablaré con Olivier y de pasó le diré algunas cosas sobre Elora, antes no quise involucrarme entre ellos dos, pero esta vez he agarrado coraje de otro lado para decirle que se está comportando como un imbécil con la chica.

Seras río al escuchar ese vocabulario, definitivamente él era su capitán. Pero algo aún la inquietaba, no todo podía ser perfecto.

— Pip, yo sigo siendo un vampiro y tú eres humano. En algún momento la vida nos separará de nuevo, ya no quiero perderte.

— Te dije que me obsesioné con la idea de encontrar a Amelie en esta vida, porque la amo más que a nadie. Te amo, Seras, viví para este momento. No he estado con nadie más.

— ¿O sea que eres virgen?

— Y si me lo permites, estaré contigo por la eternidad.

— ¿Renunciarías a todo, por mí?

— Tú eres mi todo, chica boba. Somos como llamas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas. No podremos casarnos en Notre Dame, ni siquiera podremos entrar, pero siempre nos queda la oportunidad de admirar su hermosa arquitectura por fuera.

La cargó en brazos y la recostó en la gran cama de la habitación, dejando suavemente su cuerpo sobre el colchón y se colocó encima de ella, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

— Deseo tanto hacerte mía una vez más, solo que esta vez serás tú quien se lleve mi virginidad. ¿Lo deseas tanto como yo?

Asintió. La imagen de sus mejillas sonrosadas y los labios ligeramente separados, dejando a la vista parte de sus colmillos, era lo más erótico que había visto en sus tres vidas. Se hizo a un lado y jaló de sus muñecas para incorporarla, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la acercó a su cuello de forma delicada.

— Seras, bebe. Es una orden de tu capitán.

Por tercera vez en su existencia de nosferatu, Seras bebió del cuello de Pip, tomando su sangre de nuevo. El vigor de la virginidad recorrió sus venas, sació su sed y la embriagó de un deseo enorme por el hombre que se entregó a ella para permanecer a su lado. Sus almas se fusionaron una vez más y toda sensación de vacío desapareció, al fin su espíritu estaba completo.

* * *

La distancia entre Londres y la región de Domrémy era considerable y aun así pudo sentir el momento justo en que su draculina aumentó la estirpe con su propio sirviente, el destino actúa de formas muy curiosas hasta para los seres inmortales después de todo. Durante su larga ausencia, Integra alimentó a la chica policía con su preciada sangre, la misma que Van Helsing extrajo de su cuerpo cuando fue capturado. La liberó de su control y aun así ella permaneció en Hellsing, porque ese era su destino. Ella y el mercenario complementaban sus espíritus, así como Integra complementaba el suyo. Sabía que el circulo kármico de su ama estaba estrechamente ligado a la herencia de los Hellsing y algún día el destino la llevaría de nuevo a las puertas de esa mansión, donde él la recibiría para no dejarla ir de nuevo. Ese era el único motivo por el que permanecía como un peón para Inglaterra, la razón por la que servía a los nuevos líderes. Todo en su vida estuvo lleno de círculos que poco a poco fue cerrando, incluso liberó el vínculo que lo unía con la esencia de Mina cuando estuvo en Varsovia, hace ya tantos años. Todo estaba completo, salvo la otra parte de su alma corrompida; ahora no quedaba más que aguardar a que naciera de nuevo y la vida la condujera directamente a sus brazos.


End file.
